Order Of Angels
by Niesie's.Ace.Of.Spades
Summary: Ear-splitting screams echoed of the walls of the Manor as 4 girls fell to the ground, exhausted at what had happened to them. Suddenly a bright light appeared around each girl and as fast as it came, it left - leaving the young girls scared with a power so ancient and powerful that it is more of a curse than a gift. A powerful Coven rises from the ashes, and Destiny is set in place
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own own The Covenant, but I wish I did. I only own the girls and the story-line and plot_

**Heyyy! So I'm starting a new story that has been sitting in a folder on my Computer since I started it at the ends of 2011, and I've added quite a lot of chapters, so I'll be posting the first few. **

**(Short Summary): What if the Sons had sisters? What if the sisters had a secret they aren't allowed to tell their brothers?**

**Oh! They names used here aren't taken from '**_Deadly Secretes_**', infact I took the names from this story and used them for** '_Deadly Secrets'_

**Anyway...Hope You enjoy!**

* * *

**_*_****_-_****_-Prologue-_****_-_****_*_****_-_****_-_**

**_1689;_**

There was once said to be a group of great, powerful and beautiful Angels.

The Angels were consisted of 5 Bloodlines; Roswell, Hanson, Nightingale, Casterwill and Knight.

The last known Generation to be recorded in the Book of Recension were the Angels named; Aleena Roswell, Falcon Hanson, Marchelia Nightingale, Lacya Casterwill and Sophia Knight.

* * *

Each Angel was different; the bloodline Roswell was half Angel, half Witch and had the ability to control the element of Air.  
The Hanson bloodline was half Arch-Angel, half Witch and had the ability to control the element of Earth.  
Nightingale was known as half Fallen-Angel, half Witch and had the ability to control the element of Light, Lightning or electricity.  
The second youngest bloodline; Casterwill, were known to be a Dark-Angel, Witch and could control the element of Water.  
The Youngest of them all was the Knight bloodline; they were apart of a Dragon-Angel, Witch and had control of the element of Fire.

With the combined Power they all shared; Telepathy, Teleportation and an increase of Strength, Speed, Sight, Hearing and Smell.

They each had a Necklace of Enchantment; which meant it had the symbol of their Power, Element, the Angelious (the royalty and insignia of their kind of Angel) and Initials crested on it.

The families of the Order were the only Royal Coven of Witches and would be run once the Youngest Angel had become of age, not on her 18th birthday but on her 21st.

Once an Angel had turned 18 she would Recend; receive her full Power and her Wings and when she turns 21 she has to choose between loosing her Powers or to take her birth right and become the new ruler of the Dimension of Angelious, were all with power lived (that didn't Use for Evil).

When the Realm of Demonica invaded Angelious; it all changed. The Angels commanded the people of Angelious to flee to Earth, but what they didn't know was that Marchelia was corrupted and went against them. Sadly, not all escaped to Earth and turned against their leaders. The Angels were over powered and was soon loosing the battle. They decided to Teleport to Earth and seek help or spend the little time they had left with their loved ones, but just as they were about to Teleport, Marchelia put an Unbreakable Spell on the Enchantments;

**_"Thou shalt be enchanted_**

**_When the next be born, _**

**_Freedom shall never be granted,_**

**_If thou not worn,_**

**_When Angel mother,_**

**_And Warlock Father,_**

**_This Curse will Uncover,_**

**_The Love for one another,_**

**_If thou not worn,_**

**_Death is sworn -..."_**

When The Angels reached Earth, they were dying. But before they died, they gave their Enchantment to their daughters, knowing that they would not be harmed; since their fathers were human, they also had the Elders record the Curse and what had happened in The Book of Recension.

Their Daughters lived happy lives and so did the ones after them.

Years past and the Order fled to Massachusetts, Reason? The Witch-Hunts. There they continued their families and The Order of Angels were long forgotten; thus no one had continued to practise the Dark Arts, but always made sure not to love a sole which possessed Magic in their veins.

The Order had been forgotten, as well as the danger of loving another Power bearer, and to practise and master the Magic was not thought of, but The Book of Recension was still passed on from generation to generation, hidden in boxes and crates long forgotten about; in hope that the Reincarnation of the once feared, loved, trusted and Powerful Order of Angels would rise and claim Angelious as their own once again.

**_...And that is where our story begins... _**

* * *

**End of the first Chapter, please Review!**

***~Loviez~*****  
**_...Brown*Eyed*Wolfie..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't Own The Covenant_

* * *

**_-_****_-_****_*_****_-_****_-The New Generation of Angels-_****_-_****_*_****_-_****_-_**

**_-_****_-_****_*_****_-_****_-Chapter One-_****_-_****_*_****_-_****_-_**

**_2001;_**

At the Danvers' Manor, in the backyard 8 kids are running around and playing in the warm summer afternoon.

"Caleb stop running, or I'll tell mom!," A little girl with long black hair with green high-and lowlights, a purple tank-top and a blue skirt over a pair of blue/grey tights yelled to her big brother,

"No and mom's not going to do anything, because were playing a game, Fallon!" He replied with a slight laugh.

Out of breath Fallon Danvers stopped chasing her brother, bent forward and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"B...Bu...But your faster than me and I can't run that fast to catch you," She said panting, looking up at her brother, who now stood in front of her laughing.

"That's the point of Tag, you touch me than I have to get you," Caleb explained.

"I know that, but how am I supposed to catch you if you're too fast?" Fallon asked, standing up straight, looking her brother dead in the eyes.

"Okay, Okay I'll run slower, happy?" He asked her.

Fallon gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, "Very" She said and added, "Guess what?"

Pulling away from his younger sibling, eyebrows arched and eyes full of excitement & curiosity "What?" He asked.

Stepping away from her brother, "When I hugged you, we touched" She said looking at her brother.

Caleb arched his eyebrows even further at his little sister's statement, "Yeah, so…?"

Fallon started too smile, "Three words…" Fallon said, her smile had turned into a full out grin. Waiting for his sister to continue, Caleb crossed his arms over his chest.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Fallon yelled, already creating a distance between her brother & herself.

Caleb, realizing how his little sister fooled him, started sprinting towards her yelling, "GET BACK HERE, YOU CHEATED!"

Fallon made no move in stopping & kept running around their gigantic backyard. The two siblings ran back & forth in the yard yelling & shouting at each other.

Elsewhere in the huge backyard, near a small pond a boy & a girl were sitting, feet dangling in the water as they talked about random things.

"Hey Pogue, look at that cloud," A girl with sandy blond hair with white high-& lowlights, a pink little sundress with flowers & small clouds on, said pointing to a cloud in the sky shaped like some sort of animal or something.

"Yeah, it looks like a frog sitting on a leaf," Pogue replied smiling at himself.

"You're right, but the frog has its tongue out trying to catch a fly," Aleera Parry said laughing at the funny looking cloud.

Pogue stared at his sister with an 'Are you serious' look on his face, but could not keep his laugh in any more & burst out laughing with his younger sister.

"You're so weird," Pogue managed to get out before he started laughing at his sister, who looked like a tomato with a face, but mainly because she nearly fell into the pond of all the laughing.

"Stop laughing it's not funny," She scolded, with a semi-serious face, glaring at her big brother. Pogue took one look at his sister and burst out laughing again.

"If you don't stop laughing I'll call Roswell & make her bite you," Aleera threatened.

"Seriously you're going to make the _cat_ bite me?" He asked his sister.

"She is not a cat, she comes from the line of cats yes, but you know as well as I do she's a Baby cheetah" Aleera said and just on queue; Roswell ran up to her owner. The big, spot covered cat looked at Pogue and playfully bared her teeth as if a smile saying hello & a warning to not hurt her owner. Pogue smiled an awkward smile at his sister's pet.

She had had Roswell from the beginning of the year & loved her like any other girl would love a baby cheetah.

He remembered how Aleera begged their parents for a pet & each time they would say that they would think about it. So last year Aleera's Christmas present was the one thing she wanted more in the world & had least expected their parents to get her.

Her very own baby cheetah, they had to pay quite a lot of money to buy her, but they did not mind as long as their little girl was happy. Because Aleera had a huge love of cheetahs & did not want any other pet than her favourite animal in the world.

To be honest all the girls' had pets, each of them had the animal they had a great inspiration, love, passion and emotion for.

Like Aleera had Roswell; her baby cheetah, Fallon had Hanson; her white lion cub.

Lacy; Tyler's younger sister, had Casterwill; a baby snow white tiger, which was very rare not to mention expensive. Then there is Reid's little sister, Sophy; that had a pitch black Siberian Wolf puppy; called Knight.

"Roswell, get him" She said to her pet. Roswell gave one look to her boss then jumped on Pogue knocking him to the ground.

"Ale...Aleera…get…her…off…of me!" Pogue said between laughs. Roswell had started licking him & would not stop.

Aleera, who had burst out into fits of giggles & laughs, could not catch her breath long enough to tell Roswell to get of her big brother. Finally, after licking Pogue so much that he almost wet his pants, Roswell stopped licking him & went to sit by her owner.

"Good girl Ro," Aleera told the baby cheetah while patting her head in thanks.

Pogue sat up, his face red, serious & a glimpse of amusement said, "Not funny"

In a huge oak tree: two girls sat in the middle of the monstrous tree & had a music player there with them, listening some of their favourite songs & sang in perfect harmony with the playing song, not one note was missed or incorrect. As well as the music player, the girls had their pencils & sketch books with them: drawing whatever came to mind.

_"__She's a 5 foot 10 in catsuit and bambi eyes  
everybody's who's staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine__," _A girl with brown hair with blue high-& lowlights, a pair of green PT-shorts, with two white lines running up on each side of the shorts & a graphic T-shirt with Daisy; from Mickey Mouse, on it, sang.

_"I should have know I was wrong  
when I left her for a life in pity  
but they say you never miss the water until it's gone__," _A girl with white/blond hair with red high-&lowlights, a pair of maroon PT-shorts, with two gold/yellow lines running up on each side of the shorts & a graphic T-shirt with Minnie; from Mickey Mouse, on it, sang.

_"__Guess I Failed To Love you  
and you're Taking It out Tonight_

How Am I Supposed to leave you now  
when you're looking Like That?  
I Can't Believe What I Just Gave Away  
Now I Can't Take It Back  
I Don't Wanna Get Lost  
I Don't Wanna Live My Life Without You  
How Am I Supposed To Leave You Now  
When You're Looking Like That?

_," _Both the girls sang in unison.

"Hey Lacy, Sophy, stop singing & come play," Tyler & Reid shouted at the two girls.

"Why do you want us to play with you now?" Lacy Simms asked her brother & his best friend, looking back at her sketch pad & continued drawing the picture of Daisy, on her shirt, upside-down in her book.

"Yeah, I mean when we asked you guys if you wanted to come play hide & seek with us you said & I quote_; ` We don't wanna play with girls let alone our sisters'," _Sophy Garwin said imitating her big brother's voice.

"I don't sound like that," Reid mumbled folding his arms over his chest, looking down at the ground, with irritation.

"Yeah you do," The two girls said in unison & burst out laughing.

"Anyway, can you please come play, Reid & I aren't enough to play hide & seek," Tyler asked, his eyes begging with a glimpse of serenity. Sophy's eyes locked on Tyler's, staring into those ocean blue eyes, almost in a trance -like state. Lacy looked at her best friend inawe, seeing how she is looking at her big brother, she knew that Sophy will say yes.

Sophy has had a crush on Tyler since they were seven. Just like her best friend Lacy has a crush on Reid & only the four girls know about each others crushes. Aleera has a crush on Caleb for some time now & Fallon has one on Pogue.

"Fine we'll play, but only on one condition; under no circumstance may you cheat & Use." Lacy said, packing her sketch pad & pencil in her backpack.

"She's right; you two always cheat," Sophy stated also packing up her things.

The two boys looked at each other; having a conversation with their eyes.

"Alright, fine; we won't Use or cheat," Reid said with a sigh.

Jumping out of the tree, Lacy & Sophy looked at Reid with questioning looks.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Moving her head to the side; eyes serious, Sophy asked her older sibling.

"Okay, we solemnly swear that we won't cheat," He said, his face as serious as a 13 year olds face can get.

"WOW! Reid knows a big word!" Tyler, Lacy & Sophy said in unison.

"Hahaha, very funny," Reid said, sarcasm dripping off each word as he spoke.

"So are we going to continue chatting or are we going to play hide & seek?" Tyler asked the group of 4.

"Kay, but the oldest is the one who will be seeking, the rest of us are hiding," Lacy decided. Tyler & Sophy nodded in agreement.

"What...no! I'm not going to be looking for you again!" Reid exclaimed.

Tyler & Lacy both turned to Sophy, as if asking her to convince her brother.

"What, why you two looking at me for; I'm not going to beg him," She said, taking a few steps backwards.

Looking at her best friend with puppy-dog-eyes; Lacy asked, "Do it for me, please?"

Sighing, Sophy looked down, but as quick as she looked down - her head shot up; eyes full of excitement & ahuge grin plastered on her face. "Oh, I have a better idea, I'll seek" She stated, looking at each of her friends.

_"Okay"_

_"Fine"_

_"Then let's start"_

So the game started, with Sophy looking for her best friend, her brother & his best friend.

The game continued for a while until, "KIDS! LUNCH IS READY!" Meredith Garwin called out into the huge yard were her, as well as her friends, children were scattered around.

The kids' ears perked up at what they heard, immediately leaving what they were doing & running towards the house.

Once they were inside the house; the sent of fresh rolls, salads, cake & juice filled their noses.

"It smells delicious!" The hungry teens exclaimed. Making their way to the dinning hall, they found all the parents already seated. The 4 boys pushed past the girls & seated themselves at the far end of the table; packing their plates full of the mouth watering food that their mothers had prepared. Walking to their seats the girls were stopped, "Girls did you bring in your pets?" Glenn Simms asked his daughter & her friends.

"Oh we forgot," The 4 replied, quickly rushing out of the room & into the backyard to find their pets; before they commence trouble.

"Look, Knight and Casterwill ran to the side of the house," Fallon stated, pointing out the direction that her young friends pets ran to.

"Well, if Knight and Casterwill are there then..."Aleera started to say but was cut off.

"...Then we better hurry and go get them before they fight again," Lacy said, already halfway there with Sophy on her trail. Fallon and Aleera jogged up to them, as they made their way to the animals.

Rounding the corner, they saw an unusual sight; all 4 animals sitting in a neat row, looking at their owners.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and walked towards their pet.

As they reached them, a bright light emitted from each animal. Covering their eyes from the blinding light; the girls dropped to their knees to try and keep the bright light away from their eyes. The light dispersed and the girls could see once again, but to find their pets in front of them and a burning feeling on their wrists.

"Okay, what just..._ahhh_" Sophy started to say, but screamed when she saw how both her wrists looked like.

The same scream came from the other girls, but not loud enough for their parents to hear.

"H...how did this happen? I'm too young to have a tattoo; they will never accept me into Harvard with a tattoo!" Fallon exclaimed, examining it; both wrists had tribal marks that went around and stopped at her pulses where it merges with a Celtic Sun.

"Awesome," Lacy and Sophy said, but were looking down at their own wrists, they had almost identical tattoos; the tribal marking that went around but stops at their pulses and merges with a Celtic cross.

The one thing that makes the markings differ are the centre of the Celtic cross. Lacy had a Celtic Sun in thecentre of the Cross, while Sophy had a Crescent Moon in the centre of the Cross.

"Hey check this out; Green and I have the same tattoos," Aleera stated getting the rest of the gangs attention and sure enough they were the same.

"Yeah Red and mine are almost the same too...but what does this mean?" Lacy asked; looking at each of her friends facial expressions, all of them looked worried, but exited as well.

_"It means that you 4 are The Chosen Ones," _A soft but strong voice, just above a whisper, came from behind them. Turning around they came face-to-face with their animals, but the source of the voice was nowhere to be seen. They looked around in search of who had spoken, but came up empty handed. They shrugged it off and stood up from the ground and brushed the dirt and grass from their clothes.

"I have a better question, how are we going to hide this from our parents and the guys?" Sophy asked, while picking Knight up from the ground.

"We can go put on our jackets and just keep the sleeves down," Aleera suggested, rubbing Roswell between her ears.

"Yeah, we can do that for now until we find a better way to hide it," Fallon said, rubbing her wrists and looked down at Hanson; who was purring.

"Okay let's go then, I'm starving here," Lacy said, already making her way towards the house with Casterwill in her arms and Sophy on her right side; with Knight in her arms as well.

Aleera and Fallon nodded their heads and followed the younger girls into the house. Once inside Fallon's room the girls put down their pets and went to get their jackets. After putting on their jackets, the girls left the animals in the room and made their way to the dinning room where the rest of their families were. The girls made sure they were seated next to each other, in fear of someone seeing the marks on their wrists; they started eating, acting as if nothing had happened.

After lunch the boys helped their mothers clean up and the girls went up stairs to Fallon's room. Closing and locking the door behind them, all 4 let out heavy sighs they didn't even know they were holding.

"That was the most awkward and stressful lunch I had ever had," Sophy stated, flopping down on Fallon's King-size bed.

"Yeah, I have to agree on that one with you Red," Lacy stated from next to Sophy on the giant bed.

"Hey Blue, don't you think we can look this up on the Internet?" Aleera suggested from her seat across the room.

"We can, or we could ask our mo-..." Lacy started to say but was cut off.

"There is no need for you to do that Lacy; we shall explain everything to you," Came a feminine voice from behind her on the ground.

Sophy and Lacy both fell of the bed at the sight they just saw, Aleera and Fallon both jumped out of their seats at the image in front of them on the ground. Sitting in the middle of the room were; Hanson, Roswell, Casterwill and Knight.

Roswell took several steps forward and spoke once again, "Sorry if I startled you, but there is no need to be scared about what has happened to you; it is your Destiny." As she spoke, the 4 friends just stared in amazement at the talking cheetah.

"Please, please tell me I'm dreaming!" All 4 girls exclaimed; eyes wide and still in shock.

"No you're not dreaming Sophy...Wow you won't believe how long I've waited to talk to you!" Knight barked and leapt forward into his master's arms.

"Knight, not now!" The voice of Hanson scolded.

"Oh don't be so stuck up Hanson, you as well as the rest of us want to talk to them," Casterwill's kind voice defended her friend.

"Fine, but we have to tell them about the histories,"

"Yeah, we can do that later."

**_-*-_****_An Hour Later_****_-*-_**

"So what you're telling us is that we..." Fallon said; pointing to each of her friends,"...are princesses of another Dimension?"

"Yes, but Angelious has fallen and it is your Destiny to save it as well as your people," Knight's reassuring voice came from his spot on Sophy's lap.

An hour ago the animals or Guardians, as they are called, had told the girls the history about the Order of Angels. They had also told them about the power they would get once Sophy has turned 13 and that they would also get other tattoos to symbolize their power, element, Angel wings and the animal they control.

"Okay, we can handle that, but how are we going to hide these marks or keep our power under control?" Aleera questioned.

Jumping off of Sophy's lap; Knight and the other Guardians pulled out a necklace, from thin air, and gave the girls each one.

"These are your Enchantments; they won't be able to hide the marks but will help keep your power under control and most important; keep you alive," Casterwill said to each girl.

Each necklace was different; Aleera had the symbol of Air, a small Eagle, Angel wings with a Halo and in the centre; the letters A.R in Diamonds on hers.

Fallon had the same Angel wings and Halo on hers, but instead of an Eagle she had a Snake, she also had the symbol of Earth and in the centre; the letters F.H in Emeralds.

Lacy had the symbol of Water and a Syren-Serpent on hers, she too had Angel wings, but in the form of Butterfly wings, with a Halo and in the centre; the letters L.C in Sapphires.

On Sophy's was a Dragon and the symbol of Fire, as well as the Butterfly-Angel wings with a Halo and in the centre; the letters S.K in Ruby's.

"Knight, the letters in the middle; what do they mean?" Sophy asked the wolf.

"S.K. stands for Sophia Knight," Knight responded.

"Kay, but Knight is not my surname." Sophy said.

"You're right, but your ancestor's surname is Knight; that's why you gave me the name, it was stored in the back of your memory and when you got me it became familiar; this is the same with the rest of you," He said; looking the rest of the girls.

"Sooo, my real name is Falcon?" Fallon Questioned.

The Guardians all nodded.

"_GIRLS WE'RE LEAVING_!" Rosalind Simms' voice called to them.

"_Aahh_" Came from the girls as the sound of her voice gave them a fright; for they forgot that their parents were still in the house.

"Okay, so do our parents know about this?" Lacy asked; standing up from her spot on the bed.

"Your mothers know about the power, but not that you 4 are the Chosen Ones, but we shall speak to your mothers," Hanson replied.

"K, Bye Fallon...or should I say _Falcon_," Sophy and Lacy said, already out of the room with their pets.

* * *

The days went by and the girls were getting used to the idea of having powers.

After the Guardians told their mothers, things started to make sense and the 4 girls' mothers told their fathers who were a little shocked, but also began supporting their daughters. The only thing that was difficult to do was to keep it a secret from their brothers.

Days turned into months and the 31st of October already made its way into the year.

The girls' brothers were far from them, they were at camp Iwanahee; learning to master their own powers as well as learning the history and consequences about The Power of the Covenant.

Silence was all around them; it was almost 5minutes to midnight; the exact time Sophy was born and when she and her 3 friends will get the power that was long forgotten, but very powerful and also very dangerous.

Ear-splitting screams echoed of the walls of the Garwin Manor; as 4 girls fell to the ground, exhausted at what had just happened to them. Suddenly a bright light appeared around each girl and as fast as it came, it left - leaving the 4 young girls scared with a power so ancient and powerful that it is more of a curse than a gift.

On the back of each girls' neck; a symbol of the element they had possession over was branded, further down at their shoulder blades; wings were inked into their backs; two of the girls had Angel wings marked there, but the other two had Butterfly-Angel wings marked into their once clear back side.

The girl that had control over Earth; had a Snake branded on her lower back, going around the front of her stomach and then stopping in the middle of her back.

The eldest of the girls, who had control of Air, had an Eagle on her lower back with its wings spread open.

The one that controls the Aqua coloured Water; had two Syren-Serpents; circling around each other, in the small of her back and were surrounded by water; going up by her hips and twisting around her arms, stopping at her elbows.

The youngest of them; the one that controls the red flames of Fire; had a Chinese Dragon circling around her left leg, around her stomach and stops in the middle of her back; below her Butterfly-Angel wings; breathing fire that circles around the dragon, making it look like it had wings.

These young girls will not be able to live a normal life, ever again. Their mothers quickly rush to their sides; picking them up and taking them to rest in a soft bed, for the next day; their training will commence.

* * *

**Please Review!**

***~Loviez~*****  
**_...Brown*Eyed*Wolfie..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I soooo... Own The Covenant! No, really I do, in the wonderful place called my head and dreamz!_

**Okayyzzz! Helloo, moi readers! Thanks to those of you who read the first two chapters, and a ****_**~Special~**_**_ Thanks _**to the** _Guest_** who reviewed. I wish I could PM you, but alas I cannot :(**

**Okay, soo I'm rambling here, so on with the story...!**

* * *

**_-_****_-_****_*_****_-_****_-A New Beginning and a Big Surprise-_****_-_****_*_****_-_****_-_**

**_-_****_-_****_*_****_-_****_-Chapter Two-_****_-_****_*_****_-_****_-_**

_5 Years Later:_

**_2006_**_;_

"How many boxes do we still have to haul up here?" A blond girl asked the ash-blond next to her.

"Well, Fallon and Aleera are bringing up the last two boxes, so... nothing," She replied with a grin as two girls carrying a box each entered their dorm room.

"Speak of the devil," She added, looking at the girl with dark blond hair that; a few months ago, was black and the girl with brunette hair, that a few weeks ago, was a sandy blond/brown colour.

"So that's the last of your boxes, so now we have a very fun night of unpacking," The brunette haired girl said with sarcasm and sat down on the ground.

"Yeah, this is gonna be soo fun that I won't need a clown to entertain me," The dark blond said, with a smile on her face, sitting next to the brunette.

"Seriously, stop with the sarcasm, do you want to kill me?" The blond asked; sarcasm laced in her words.

The 4 friends burst out laughing.

"Look who's talking," The ash-blond; Lacy, said when she had enough air in her lungs.

The dark blond; Fallon, stood up from the ground, the brunette; Aleera, did the same as well.

"No, but seriously this is going to take all night and classes start tomorrow," Fallon whined, seriousness edged on her face.

"I have to agree," Aleera said with a sigh.

"We know a _BETTER_ and _FASTER_ way to unpack, but first; is your dorm room closed?" Sophy, the blond, asked.

Aleera and Fallon nodded.

Lacy's eyes flashed dark blue waves and her eyes were no longer azure blue, but replaced with wavy Aqua glowing orbs. With a flick of her fingers; the other two girls' belongings vanished from the dorm and she let her eyes fall back to their normal colour.

"Where did you send our stuff?" Fallon asked, looking around the room.

"I sent and unpacked it in your room...You're welcome," Lacy told them.

"Oh thanks, well I guess you're going to do the same, aren't you?" Aleera pointed out.

"Yeah, so you two don't have to watch over us now, so get out of our room, we have things to do," Sophy said playfully ushering them out the door and into the one next to theirs.

"Fine, fine. So we gonna see you guys later or what?" Aleera asked.

"Nah; after were done I'm gonna hit the showers and head to bed, don't wanna miss our first day at school now do we?" Sophy said and Lacy nodded in agreement.

"Kay, see you girls tomorrow. Goodnight," Fallon and Aleera replied and shut their dorm room door and locked it. Turning around they found that just like Lacy had said; their things were unpacked and in the right place.

Stepping into their box filled dorm room, Sophy and Lacy sighed heavily.

"Let's just get this over with, do you wanna do it or should I?" Lacy asked her blond friend.

"I wanna; you already had your chance tonight." She squealed, jumping up and down.

Laughing at her best friends actions; Lacy nodded her head.

Sophy clapped her hands together in happiness. She stopped and sucked in a deep breath to calm down, letting it out with a _'gust'_. She let the power that ran in her veins change her glowing blue eyes. Fire danced across her irises and in stead of her blue eyes; two flaming red ones took their place. She waved her hand across the room and all the boxes dispersed and every empty spot in the room was filled with her and Lacy's belongings.

After things were the way they wanted it, she let her eyes melt back into the bright glowing blue ones that always adorned her face.

"Okay, I really need a shower now," Sophy stated, flopping down on her bed.

"Yeah, me too," Lacy agreed.

"Wait, we should probably let Knight and Casterwill out first," Sophy said, reaching for the tattoo on her wrist, she touched the Crescent moons on both wrist to each other and it glowed Ultraviolet. The light disappeared and in the middle of the room stood a pitch black Siberian Wolf, all grown up and now a Senior Guardian.

"Thank you, it was getting stuffy in there," He said and walked over to his master, jumping up on the bed.

Lacy did the same; the same light glowed from her wrists and disappeared and where Knight stood mere seconds ago, was a snow white Tiger, a Senior Guardian and grown up.

"Thanks Blue; I was about to go crazy," Casterwill said, stretching her legs and jumped on her master's bed.

"Our pleasure; look were gonna go take a shower, so behave and if someone manages to sneak in; go invisible, Kay?" Sophy asked the two Guardians and disappeared into the conjoining bathroom; were Lacy had went in.

"Yeah; I'm gonna take a nap anyways," Knight stated stretching his hind legs.

"I'm with Knight; I need a good nap," Casterwill agreed.

The two girls emerged from the bathroom, with towels wrapped around them and their shower things in a small bag in their hands.

"Sleep well, we'll be back in a little while," Lacy reassured them as she and Sophy headed to the door.

Sophy opened the door and stepped out into the freezing halls of Spencer's Dorms. Lacy closed and locked the door as she and her best friend made their way to the girls' bathroom.

"I thought the halls of H.A. were spooky; guess I was wrong, cauze Spencers' take the cake," Lacy whispered to Sophy.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Sophy agreed, just as they arrived at the girls bathroom. Stepping into the bathroom; only to find it deserted. The girls sighed, thank full that nobody was in there to question them about their tattoos or their hair.

After the shower, Sophy and Lacy looked at their faces in the bathroom mirror.

_'__Can't wait for my Birthday and finally be rid of the blond hair.__' _Sophy thought to herself. She was the only one left of her childhood friends that still had her birth hair colour. The red high-& lowlights in her hair covered most of her head, but once she turned 18 she would have other colour hair that would hopefully make the red stand out.

_'__The ash-blond really brings the blue in my hair out.__' _Lacy thought. She had turned 18 about a week ago and thus her once brunette locks were replaced with ash-blond.

They passed two boys; a blond and a brunette, in the hall, while walking back to their room. The girls could feel their gazes on their backs.

_'Probably looking at the tattoos__' _the girls thought.

Once back in the comfort of their dorm room the girls got ready for bed. Lacy had a pair of boy- shorts and a Lacrosse shirt; that was way to big for her, on. Sophy had similar clothes, but she had on a Football shirt. On the back of Lacy's shirt the name _Carmichael _was embroided on it in red letters, Sophy's shirt had_ Conners _in black letters on her shirt. The shirts were given to them by two of their best friends back in L.A.

After brushing their teeth and hair the girls turned to their beds, to find their pets and Guardians fast asleep on their bed.

"Awww, they really are tired," The two girls whispered at the same time.

Gently moving their pets to the bottom of the bed; the girls turned of the light and got in bed.

Searching for the link between the four girls and finding it almost instantly, Sophy and Lacy were able to speak to their friends in the dorm room next to them, as clear as day light; without other people being able to hear what was being said.

_'__Hey you two awake?__' _Sophy asked telepathically.

_'__Yeah, just waiting for you two__' _Fallon answered for herself and Aleera.

_'__Okay, whatever, so what do think the guys will say when they find out were in the same grade as them… or even better how will they react to us being back home?__' _Lacy asked.

_'__I don't know; I just hope that they haven't changed or became stuck-up or something__' _Aleera said with a sigh.

_'__I have an even better question…I wonder how HOTT they got or if they got pimples and zits covering their faces, like in the movies__' _Fallon giggled. The other girls started laughing at their friend's question.

Sophy was the first to stop,_ '__When I phoned my mom to tell her that we were coming home and not to tell the guys, I asked how they looked and she said they look `Very Handsome'__' _She said mimicking the tone of voice her mother used.

_'No__ zits then?__' _Aleera questioned, trying to keep her laughter in, but failed miserably. The other girls' heads were filled with the echo of their friend's laughter and laughed with her.

_'I call dibs on Caleb__' _Aleera said, after the laughter had died down.

_'__I call Pogue__' _Fallon stated and lifted her hand in her bedroom, though only Aleera could see.

_'__Did you just raise your hand?__' _Lacy questioned.

_'__Yeah, sorry, but White could see me; soo I wasn't being dumb__' _She apologized.

_'__Anyway, I call dibs on Reid__' _Lacy said in a dreamy voice.

_'__What about you, Red, don't you want Tyler?__' _Aleera asked.

_'__Yeah, but you guys stand a chance with Caleb, Pogue and even Reid; why would Tyler want to date someone younger than him?__" _Sophy asked just above a whisper.

_'__Listen, stop being so negative, Tyler won't care about age and besides Lacy's gonna have a difficult time to get Reid to ask her out; so even if you struggle at least you won't be alone, you'll have Blue and I have a very good feeling that Tyler and Reid both will be head-over-heels in love with you two__' _Fallon reassured them.

_'__Fine, I call dibs on Tyler__' _Sophy said with a smile event in her voice_._

_'__Baby Girl and Baby Boy, Awww how cute__' _Erupted in her head and she just laughed with her friends.

_'__Well we have school in the morning; so good night girls__' _Aleera said; being the mature one, Fallon agreed.

_'__Kay; ...good night, sleep tight and don't let the bed-bugs bite__…' _Sophy and Lacy started.

_'…__And if they bite, squeeze them tight__...' _Fallon and Aleera continued.

_'…__Then have sweet dreams with me tonight__,' _All 4 girls ended in unison.

They have done the same thing, the same way for years and keep on doing it, because it reminds them of home and how their lives were before they had the responsibility of the Power they possessed.

Disconnecting from the link; the 4 friends closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Did you see the tattoo on that girl's leg? I mean if you ask me then that is not where it ends," A blond male said, entering his dorm with his best friend on his tail.

"Yes Reid, I was there remember," The brunette sighed.

"Whatever, anyway her friend looked just as Hot, the one with the tattoo looked more like someone who can be my sister and I already have one of them, thank you very much," Reid said pulling of his shirt and flopping down on his bed.

"Really, I never thought that I would ever hear Reid Garwin say that someone was like a sister to him; because that girl is as Hot as Hell," Tyler exclaimed, pulling of his own shirt and falling onto his own bed.

"Shut up, but seeing as I have no interest in her, you can have her," Reid said, pulling the blanket over his waist.

"Yeah, whatever Reid, good night," Tyler stated, as he flicked the light switch off and made his way towards his bed.

"Night, Baby Boy," Was all Tyler heard as unconsciousness took over.

All that could be heard in the dorm room were the sound of silent and faint breathing of two teenagers and occasionally a snore so silent it could barely be heard.

* * *

**Please Review and leave your opinion, but please no Flames**

***~Loviez~*  
**_...Brown*Eyed*Wolfie..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: -Sigh- Chase stopped me from stealing the Rights to The Covenant_

**Next Chappie...!**

* * *

**_-_****_-_****_*_****_-_****_-The Next Morning-_****_-_****_*_****_-_****_-_**

"Ugh, just look at how ugly this uniform is," Lacy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree, are they trying to make the girls at this school commit suicide?" Sophy asked, looking at the tacky school uniform that she and her friends had covering their bodies.

"At least we could make it work a little," Aleera said, revering to the modification that they made to their uniforms.

Lacy and Sophy had made their skirts shorter; hanging just above their knees, but still long enough so that they wouldn't be called things like 'slut' or 'whore". They rolled the sleeves of their shirts up to their forearms, their ties were a little loose and hanging low and their shirts weren't tucked in all the way, but wore their dark blue pull-over on over their shirts.

Lacy had her hair loose, but took some of it and made a pony-tail at the back and put soft curls on the end. Sophy also had her hair loose, but made 1 pony-tail on each side of her head and curled the ends.

Aleera and Fallon had their hair tied back into a pony-tail, but some of it framed their face, and made sure that the tattoos on their necks weren't exposed. They made their skirts the same length as Lacy and Sophy had their ties on properly, sleeves rolled up a little and their shirts were untucked a little and had their pull-over on over their shirts.

"She's right so stop complaining," Fallon scolded, but with a smile.

"It's okay, but only one problem… the school socks don't cover the Dragon's whole tail on my leg," Sophy said, pointing to the red and black tail running up her left leg.

"Don't worry, I already explained it to Provost Higgins; I told him you had a very bad looking scar and you got a tattoo to cover it up, no biggie," Aleera smiled at Sophy.

"Uh...thanks," She replied.

"We should probably get going; we still have to get our locker numbers and schedules before class," Lacy stated, looking at her watch while getting up from the chair she was occupying in Fallon and Aleera's room.

"Kay" Were the reply she got.

Opening the dorm room door, she stepped out into the hall; messenger bag over her shoulder.

Grabbing her own messenger bag and putting it over her left shoulder, so that it hung on her right side; Sophy made her way out the door and stood next to her best friend.

Unlike their 2 young friends; Aleera and Fallon preferred to use back-packs. Slinging their bags onto their shoulders, they walked to the door. Fallon grabbed her car- and dorm room keys on her way out. After locking the door, the four girls made their way down the stairs and out the front doors; into the morning air.

Sophy dug in her bag for her car keys, seeing them she grabbed them and closed her bag.

"Uhm Baby Girl, I don't think you're gonna like what you're about to see," Fallon said a little worried.

Looking at her friend sceptically she asked, "What do you…?" Sophy started, but followed her friends' gazes. Some guy with curly dirty blond hair that hung just above his shoulders and 2 other guys, that she guessed were his friends, stood a little to close for her liking, next to her red race striped, midnight blue Camaro SS2.

Faster than lightening; her face got serious with a big hint of anger.

Seeing of how this will turn out, Aleera tried to calm her down, "Sophy please calm down, don't do anything stupid, and just ask him to step away from your car." Aleera and Fallon pleaded, but didn't succeed.

"_HEY_, get away from my car!" Sophy growled, interrupting the dirty blond.

"Well, hello pretty ladies," He stated, moving away from the car, but towards them.

"The name is Abbot, Aaron Abbot, at your service; how can I help you sexy little Angels?" He continued.

_'Wow, if he only knew the truth," _Lacy's voice sounded in their heads.

"What…do you think you're James Bond or something? Shame what did he do to you? Because you made not just yourself look bad, but a quite good actor as well," Lacy said aloud, receiving a glare from Aaron and snickers from her friends and people passing by.

"Anyway, the only way you can help is by keeping yourfilthy, dirty and _STD_ covered hands _OFF_ of my car," Sophy said through clenched teeth.

"Wait, so that fine car belongs to your fine little ass?" Aaron asked, checking her over.

"Yes, so unless you want your manhood"-she pointed below his belt-" taken away from you and get it back in a jar, I suggest you stay away from my car," She said, smirking a little.

"Wow, I like them feisty, how about me, you and your friend"-he said, looking at Lacy with a smirk-"skip classes this morning and head back to my dorm and have some... fun?" Aaron said, with a naughty grin on his face.

Both Lacy and Sophy snickered," Like we would let you get in our pants'? Keep dreaming." Lacy said, answering for Sophy as well, with a disgusted look on their faces and tone.

"Fallon, Aleera, go on a head, we'll meet you at school and don't worry; we won't fight," Sophy assured her older friends.

"Okay, we'll get your locker numbers and your schedules, just meet us at the front doors and please, no trouble," Fallon said; knowing that Lacy and Sophy were keen on causing trouble, and walked with Aleera to her Dark green BMW. They pulled out of the parking lot and sped of to the school.

Sophy and Lacy made their way to her car, but Aaron grabbed Sophy's arm with one hand and Lacy's with the other.

"Listen, since we both have black belts in Martial Arts; I have to warn you 3 times and if you keep harassing us then we would be forced to defend ourselves and this counts as your first," Sophy said, trying to yank her arm out of his grasp, but only caused him to tighten his grip even more.

"What kind of Martial Arts?" He asked with a laugh.

"Any one you can think of and more," Lacy replied.

"Oh, I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my boots," He mocked.

"I'm warning you, let us go," Lacy said through clenched teeth.

"Umm, let me think…No," He laughed.

"Your last chance, let us go," Lacy warned again, trying her best not to use her added strength to free her arm.

"I don't think I _want_ to," Aaron said, looking at them like they were some sort of game.

"Okay, Lacy we warned him 3 times," Sophy said eyes on her best friend.

Lacy nodded in understanding. Both girls jumped up and kicked Aaron full out in the chest, sending him flying to the ground.

"Still think that we're helpless girls?" Sophy asked, fixing her skirt while Lacy fixed her shirt.

Aaron's friends rushed to his side and the onlookers stared with open mouths and wide eyes.

"I think that we're done here," Lacy stated as she picked up her and Sophy's messenger bags that had fallen off sometime during the event.

Sophy unlocked her car and got in the drivers side, were Lacy climbed in the passenger's side. Starting the car, the 2 girls sped of towards Spencer Academy.

Upon arrival, they saw Aleera and Fallon at the main entrance; talking with each other about something that they guessed had something to do with either them or school.

Sophy parked her car; took her bag and got out. Lacy did the same, when she closed the door Sophy pressed the lock button on her car remote, the doors locked and the alarm flickered.

"So, what happened?" Aleera asked when Lacy and Sophy walked up to them.

"I know I said we won't fight, but it was in defence, because he grabbed our arms and didn't let go, besides we did warn him 3 times," Sophy explained; talking a little fast, because of the adrenalin, as they walked through the halls of Spencer Academy.

Aleera and Fallon both let out frustrated sighs, "What did you do?" Fallon questioned, running her hand over her face.

"We…um…Fly Kicked him," Sophy and Lacy mumbled, looking down.

"Well, was it in self defence?" Aleera asked the two young girls.

"Yes," They said in unison.

"Then I guess it's alright," Fallon said with a smile.

Sophy and Lacy let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Okay, there is one thing we've been dying to say to you two," Fallon and Aleera said at the same time.

"And that is...?" Lacy asked, confused at the older girls behaviour.

_"YOU TWO LOOK SO ADORABLE WITH YOUR HAIR IN THE PONY-TAILS!" _They exclaimed and started laughing.

Sophy and Lacy's faces were as red as a tomato from the older Angels sudden out burst.

"Umm… thank you," They said trying to hide the blush.

The warning bell rang, signalling that students have to get to class.

"Okay, what do we have first?" Sophy asked.

Taking a folded piece of paper out of her pocket, "Umm….well we all have History," Aleera stated.

"Oooh, how exciting," Fallon said sarcastically; receiving a few laughs from her friends.

They arrived at their History class just as the final bell rang.

The door to the class was closed, so Aleera knocked. There was a slight pause, then a muffled, "Come in" was heard.

The girls took deep breaths and said, "Let's do this"

Opening the door the girls walked into the Auditorium-style class room and received a few looks, mostly from the boys. Sophy and Lacy spotted Aaron sitting in the 2nd row in front and smirked; he had a black eye and it looked like he had a hurt shoulder.

"Ah, yes my new students...class we shall be having 4 new transfers joining us this year," Professor King said, ushering the girls to stand in the middle of the room.

"Please tell me and the class your full name, surname and where you originated and transferred from," The Professor continued.

_'Seriously is this 1__st__ grade or something?' _Sophy asked telepathically. The other 3 Angels laughs echoed in her head.

"Okay, oldest to youngest," The Professor stated.

"Well, guess I'm up," Fallon said, stepping forward.

"Hi, my name is Falcon Catharine Danvers; sister to Caleb Danvers, but my friends and family know to call me Fallon. I was born here in Ipswich and transferred to Los Angeles; to study at Hollywood Arts High when I was 14, but wanted to spend my senior year at my home town," Fallon finished, stepped back and the class erupted in gasps.

"My turn," Aleera stated, stepping forward as well.

"Hi, my name Aleena Peyton Parry; Pogue Parry's little sister, but my friends and family call me Aleera, I also used to live here in Ipswich and was given the opportunity to study at Hollywood Arts High, in Los Angeles when I was 14, but missed my family and transferred to Spencer," She finished and stepped back in line with her friends.

Lacy stepped forward, "Hi my name is Lacya Trey Simms; my big brother is Tyler Simms, and I lived in Ipswich until I was 14, then I transferred to Hollywood Arts High in Los Angeles, but missed my brother and family so I transferred to Spencer Academy. One more thing, don't call me by my full name; call me Lacy," After she was done, she stepped back.

Sophy was busy with her bag and didn't notice that it was her turn to introduce herself. Lacy nudged her in the side and she looked up.

"Oh, it's my turn," Sophy said, blushing slightly for her absent mindedness. She stepped forward and began.

"Hi, my name is Sophia Ray Garwin; I think that some of you probably know my big brother Reid Garwin, I lived here up until I was 14, then I moved to Los Angeles to study at Hollywood Arts High, but I missed my home, family and brother a little to much, so I decided to move back and enrol at Spencer. Oh, I almost forgot, don't call me by my full name, it makes me feel like I'm old, call me Sophy, and that's with a_ 'Y' _on the end," Sophy ended and the class erupted with laughs, because of her statement.

"Well, I never thought that I would have 2 Danvers, 2 Parrys, _2 Simms_ or _2 Garwins_ in my class, may I ask if you 2"- the professor said, pointing at Lacy and Sophy-"are anything like your brothers?" He asked them, with a look of worry on his chubby face.

Sophy and Lacy looked at each other and smirked,"No sir."

_'We're much worse' _they thought.

"Good, good, well take a seat where you can find one," The professor said, walking to his desk.

They saw a couple of unoccupied seats, but took the ones at the back. As they walked, they could feel the stares and their intensive hearing kicked in, but luckily not changing their eye colour; which only happens once every few weeks and for a certain amount of time_._

_'Look at their hair'_

_'The blonde one, Sophy, has some sort of tattoo on her leg'_

_'How did they get their high-& lowlights so perfect?'_

_'Wonder how they got the Provosts permission to keep their hair like that'_

_'Did you know that the Sons of Ipswich had sisters? Because I didn't'_

_'Look at Reid and Tyler's sisters; they are hot'_

_'Caleb and Pogue's sisters are damn cute'_

_'That Lacy girl, has some sort of blue tattoo on her arm, I can see it through her shirt'_

All over class remarks like that were made, but it didn't faze the Angels. They took their seats with Aleera sitting on the right side of Lacy and Fallon on the left side of Sophy; so that the youngest Angels sat in the middle of the eldest Angels.

_'So, do guys see anybody that looks like our big bro's?' _Lacy asked telepathically.

_'No, maybe they're sick or something came up and they couldn't make it to class' _Aleera said with a little worry in her voice.

_'If I know my bother he wouldn't miss school even if he was dying' _Fallon stated, thinking of all the times Caleb had gotten sick, but refused to stay home.

_'Guys, stop stressing ev-' _Sophy started, but was cut of when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Professor King said loud enough so that who ever was on the other side of the door could hear.

6 students walked into the class; 2 females and 4 males.

_'I think I just found our brothers' _Sophy grinned.

The other Angels followed her gaze and landed on the new comers, though they couldn't hear what was being said unless they used their heightened hearing, but that would change their eye colour.

After they explained why they were late to class, Professor King let the 6 take their seats.

The classes dragged on and on, but every time the girls wanted to surprise their brothers, they always vanished and they would only see them in the other classes they had with them and when that class would end they were always the first ones out the class.

School had ended about an hour and 25minutes ago and the Angels had gone back to the dorms and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt.

They had gone back to the school to wait for 4 very important people and the only cars in the parking lot were; Sophy's Camaro SS2, Fallon's BMW, a silver mustang, a black Hummer and a brand new dark grey and black Ducati.

The Angels were standing at their cars, waiting for the owners of the 3 vehicles. Aleera had called her father and had asked what kind of cars the boys drove, and that is how they knew to wait for the guys, since their vehicles were still in the school parking lot.

The sky was full of clouds, but the sun had found its way to shine through them. The wind was chilly, but the sun gave a little bit of heat.

"This is taking forever, how do we know that they didn't just leave with someone else?" Lacy asked irritation clear in her voice.

"Just be patient, my dad said they usually have swim practise after school, that doesn't end until 15:30," Aleera said, shifting her stance.

Fallon looked at the time on her phone, "It's only 15:27, just wait a few more minutes and if they don't come, then we can leave," She stated.

They waited a little longer, leaning against their cars; Aleera playing on her phone, Fallon texting someone, Lacy was just leaning against Sophy's car looking up at the sky and Sophy was staring off into the distance, playing with her Enchantment absent minded.

Hearing voices, the girls gathered their composure; standing up strait and fixing their shirts.

Four figures came into view; a blond, a brunette, one with dirty blond hair and one with black hair. They were talking amongst themselves, not noticing the 4 girls standing in the parking lot. When they were about 6 feet away, the girls spoke up "Um, excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms, would you?" Aleera asked a bit unsure.

Stopping at least 2 or 3 feet away from them, they looked the 4 girls dead in the eyes.

"Who would like to know?" Caleb- the one with black hair- asked; looking at the girls like they would jump them at any moment.

'Wow, your mom was right; they are hot' Fallon said to the girls telepathically.

The Angels looked at each other and with out any warning; jumped up and gave their brothers a big, tight hug.

The 4 'brothers' were taken aback by the girls closeness.

"Whoa, do we know you?" Pogue asked, looking at the brunette hugging him.

All 4 of them nodded their heads and kept on hugging their brothers.

"If we know you then, what are your names?" Caleb asked the dark blond in his arms.

The Angels pulled away from their brothers and gave them a huge smile.

The dark blond with white high-& lowlights stepped forward, "Aleera Parry" She smiled.

The girl with green high-& lowlights in her hair stepped forward, "Hi, Fallon Danvers," She said, waiving.

The shock on Caleb and Pogue's faces were price-less.

"Lacy Simms, hi big bro," The ash- blond with blue high-& lowlights beamed and waived to her big brother.

"Sophy Garwin, nice that you remember me Reid," The blond with red high-& lowlights stated sarcastically.

Tyler and Reid's faces had shock written all over them, but there was a glimmer of happiness in their eyes.

Suddenly a million-&- one questions were thrown at the girls, such as:

_'What are you doing here?'_

_'When did you guys get back?'_

_'Are you going to Spencer?'_

_'Does Mom or Dad know that your back?'_

_'What did you do to your hair?'_

_'Where are you staying?'_

The 4 girls could barely make out what was being said and trying to answer would be useless.

Their ears could not take any more, so they turned around and started walking towards a bench on the campus. The boys were confused, seeing them walk away while they were talking and quickly shut up and followed their sisters.

The girls had taken a seat and were waiting for their brothers to catch up and sit on the ground or stand.

_'Mamma Mia, I am so glad that I chose Caleb' _Aleera said telepathically, with a dramatic sigh.

_'I agree, Do you know how hard it to not stare at my own _brother_... very, very hard' _Lacy sighted, as her brother and his friends were in front of them.

The four 'brothers' stood in front of their sisters, towering over them. The girls looked up into their respected brothers' eyes; their faces had small water beads on them, dripping down from their hair, which is still wet from the shower they took after practise.

"Okay, one question at a time please, our ears can't take you all talking at once," Fallon said, rubbing her ears.

Caleb was the first to ask, "What are you doing here?"

"We were given a scholarship to come to Spencer and we actually missed our big brothers and family," Fallon replied.

Pogue was the next one to ask, "Okay, when did you get back from Los Angeles?"

"We arrived here Saturday night. When we landed Dad was at the airport with a truck to help us take our stuff to the house and we slept at Lacy's house, Sunday we went and said 'Hi' to the families and then we started taking our stuff to where we're staying," Aleera said with a lazy shrug.

"Where are you staying?" Reid asked, raking his hand through his wet hair; making Lacy stare at him dreamily, but it went unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"We finished unpacking our stuff in our dorms yesterday," Sophy stated.

"So you're staying at the dorms... what floor and what room?" Reid asked again.

"Yeah..., the Provost said that there aren't any open rooms on the girls floor; so our dorms on the boys floor. My and Lacy's dorm number is 425 and Fallon and Aleera are in dorm 426 on the 4th floor," Sophy said; stretching her arms a little.

"That's a floor beneath us," Reid said with a nod.

"Okay, I have a question... what did you do to your hair?" Tyler asked, looking at his sister, then Fallon, Aleera and back at Lacy. The sound of his voice made shivers run up Sophy's spine.

"We, uh, um, dyed it and don't worry we got permission first," Lacy lied.

"Kay, but how did you keep the Blue, White and Green in your hair, not to mention on the same place?" He interrogated.

"Uhm Tyler, remember how we first got them," Lacy reminded him.

He thought and like a light bulb had went of remembered; the girls were born with them.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, sorry," Tyler apologised.

The girls got up and gave their brothers one more hug, which was better than the first one they gave, because this time their brothers hugged them back.

"You see guys, my little sis is the only one that didn't dye her hair," Reid grinned as Lacy came over and gave her best male friend/ crush a hug.

"Just wait for my birthday, then you'll have a surprise," Sophy mumbled, but made sure that the guys did not hear.

Fallon gave her best male friend- Pogue- a hug and Aleera gave Caleb one.

"What, don't I get one?" Tyler asked Sophy with his arms open, waiting for his hug from his best female friend.

Sophy smiled sheepishly and gave her crush/ best male friend a hug.

After the girls gave each of their 'brothers' a hug they walked back towards their cars.

"So, why don't we head back to the dorms and catch up on what has happened over the years?" Caleb asked pulling his car keys out if his pants' pocket.

"Sure, how `bout we meet at our dorm?" Sophy asked, retrieving her keys from her pocket.

'Sure, hey you guys need a lift to the dorms?" Reid asked, already snatching the keys to the Hummer from Tyler's hands.

"Hey, seriously man, get your own damn car and stop stealing mine," Tyler whined and shot Reid a glare.

"Thanks, but no thanks, we have our rides," Fallon said, pointing to the Dark Green BMW and the red race striped Camaro SS2.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, those are _your_ cars?" Pogue asked, stepping towards the fine sports cars.

"Yep, and as a warning; don't go too near Sophy's car, only if she said you can, unless you want to end up like that Aaron what-ser-face dude," Aleera said, receiving questioning looks from all 4 of the guys.

"Hey, that was in self defence, he didn't let go when Blue and I asked him to, so he got what he deserved," Sophy said defending herself and Lacy.

Caleb was the first to catch on, "What, do you mean that you two..."- he pointed at Sophy and Lacy-"... gave Aaron the busted shoulder and black eye? I'm impressed." He said smirking.

Pogue congratulated the younger girls, but Reid and Tyler looked like they could kill someone.

"What did he do to you two?" Reid growled.

"Nothing, I mean, he was standing close to my car, I asked him to move, he started checking us out and saidsome _disturbing_ things, I told Fallon and Aleera they could head to school and that we won't fight, Lace and I made our way to my car, he grabbed our arms, we told him that we have black belts in Martial Arts , he thought we were lying, we warned him 3 times and he still didn't let go, so we kicked him in the chest and he flew backwards. We didn't get hurt, I promise," Sophy reassured the older 2 boys, hoping they didn't run off to find the prick and kick his ass.

"If he comes any where near you, tell us; so that we can go kick his ass to France and back," Tyler said, venom laced in his words.

"I don't want anything to happen to my little sis or my adopted sisters," Reid added with a stern look placed on his face.

Pogue and Caleb changed their expressions from happy to serious in a blink of an eye.

"Yeah, no their right Aaron's a real asshole," Caleb stated; opening his car door.

Fallon's mouth almost dropped to the ground at hearing her brother say that.

"Wow, never thought that I'd hear Caleb say the word_ 'asshole'_...we really need to catch up on things," Aleera gaped.

Caleb just shrugged lazily and asked," You want us to get anything on our way back?"

"Why? Don't you live in the dorms?" Sophy asked, unlocking her car.

"No, Caleb lives at home to take care of your"- Pogue said pointing at Fallon and back at Caleb-"mother and I have an apartment a few miles away from school,"

"Oh"

"Well, you can get a pizza," Lacy said opening the passenger side of the Camaro.

"What kind?" Caleb asked.

The girls' faces lit up and said in unison, "_Something Meaty_"

Pogue gave them a puzzled look, "I think that all pizzas have meat on them."

The Angels and the other 3 Sons of Ipswich started laughing at what he had said.

"Dude, '_Something Meaty'_, is the name of a pizza, you really need to start studying your pizza menu, plus; not all pizzas have meat on them like the Pineapple pizza only has fruit on it," Tyler chuckled, shaking his head at his older friend.

A look of embarrassment washed over Pogue's face, realizing that he sort of just made a fool of himself, he got on his yellow Ducati and mumbled a_ 'Whatever' _under his breath, before putting on his helmet.

"Anyway, is that all, or is there something else?" Caleb continued, standing by his open car door.

The girls looked at one another before adding," Uhm... coffee?"

He nodded his head.

"What flavour do you girls want - or do you take normal coffee?" Pogue asked, after he had pushed up the helmet's visor.

"I think that it's best if we bought our own, cauze believe me when I tell you; you won't even remember one of the easy flavours," Fallon said, spinning her car keys around her index finger.

Pogue let out a nonchalant '_humph_', as if he was just insulted, "Try me," He challenged, trying to look like someone who can do anything.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, okay... you ready?" - He nodded his helmet head-"Soo the easiest one of us is Aleera's; double cream filled strawberry and raspberry mocha latte, caramel sprinkles with glazed coffee beans," Fallon recited by heart.

The 4 Sons of Ipswich totally looked dumb-struck.

Pogue shook his head, "Never mind, I think that Cal and I will get the pizzas and leave you with getting the coffee, I really didn't know you even got coffee like that," He said, pushing the visor down over his face.

Caleb just chuckled at his friend's act of being Mr. Macho, "I guess we'll see you at the dorms then?"

"Uh, yeah, at my and Lacy's dorm, number 425, but wait we don't know how you like your coffee?" Sophy asked her older 2 boys'.

"That's were we come in," Reid said, pointing towards himself and Tyler.

"Okay, I guess were all set then," Aleera stated, climbing into the BMW.

They all bid their good-byes and got in their respected vehicles after they had arranged to meet back at Lacy and Sophy's dorm room.

* * *

After the girls and the youngest two Sons of Ipswich had bought the coffee, they returned to the dorms. Reid and Tyler had left them to change out of their school uniforms and into something more comfortable, leaving the Angels to prepare their catch-up time with the boys.

"Okay, Fallon and I are just gonna go get Hanson and Roswell, then bring them to your dorm," Aleera stated as she and Fallon made their way to their own dorm.

Lacy and Sophy entered their dorm room as well; but with a little struggle, seeing as their hands was occupied with 8 cups of hot liquid.

* * *

"Roswell, Hanson; we're back!" Aleera exclaimed.

2 animal figures appeared in front of the 2 girls.

"So, how did it go? Did you find them?" A Senior Guardian and fully grown white Lion asked.

Aleera and Fallon opened their mouths to respond, but got cut off.

"Wait, I don't see them, so that means you didn't find them," A fully grown Senior Guardian Cheetah stated.

Fallon and Aleera just shook their heads and chuckled at their pets, which they have had for 6 years.

Walking towards the rare white Lion, Fallon petted Hanson's head saying, "No, we did find them, and the reason for them not being with us is cauze they went to change."

"Oh, Okay"

"Wait, then where is Sophy and Lacy, and why are you back here?" Roswell, the Cheetah, asked walking to Aleera.

"They're back in their own dorm, waiting for us and the guys, plus; do you really think that we won't let you see the guys?" Aleera asked her pet.

Hanson and Roswell both shook their heads _no_.

"See, we came to fetch you 2, unless you don't want to come?" Fallon taunted walking to the door and opening it.

In a blink of an eye; Hanson and Roswell were both by the door, ready to go to the younger Angels dorm room.

Aleera and Fallon laughed at their antics, and walked out the dorm room and into the one next door.

After they had shut the door, Aleera and Fallon took a seat in the bean-bags on the ground.

Now the wait began...

* * *

**Please Review and leave your opinion, but please no Flames**

***~Loviez~*  
**_...Brown*Eyed*Wolfie..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: -Sigh- Caleb stopped me from stealing the Rights to The Covenant_

**Next Chappie...!**

* * *

Foot steps echoed off the walls of the Spencer Academy dorm building as two teenaged males hastily made their way to the 4th floor, to meet up with the rest of their friends and family.

"Man, I know that Fallon's your sister and that I'm dating Kate, but damn she got hot," Pogue said with a sigh.

Caleb shook his head," No, all 4 of them are hot, even my sister; which is weird of me saying that cauze she's my sister."

"Yeah I know, how did we not notice that there are_4_new girls in the school?" Pogue asked, shifting the pizza box from one hand to the other.

Finally reaching the 4th floor the 2 boys read the numbers on the doors; looking for one in particular.

_'...423, 424, 42-'_

2 female voices brought the oldest Sons of Ipswich out of their counting haze.

"Hey, Caleb, Pogue; we've been looking for you guys, what are you doing here?" A mocha skinned girl with long black hair, and a fair skinned blond next to her, asked.

"Uh, Hey Kate, Sarah, what are you doing on the boys floor?" Caleb asked, once the 2 girls had reached them.

The blond, Sarah, spoke, "We've been looking for you guys, tried phoning, but you didn't answer, so we went to Reid and Tyler's room to ask where you are, but they aren't there either."

After he had given his girlfriend, Kate, a peck on the cheek, Pogue responded," Yeah, my phone went dead so I left it at my apartment."

Nodding in understanding Kate asked," So what's with the pizza, and like Sarah said; Reid and Tyler aren't in their dorm, where are you going?"

"Oh, yeah we-,"

"What's with the shouting?" A voice asked; from the now open dorm room across from the 2 Sons and their girlfriends.

The group of 4 turned and saw a blond and an ash-blond in the door way.

"None of you business, n-," Kate started but was cut off with a squeal.

"Cay! Pogo!" The 2 girls in the door jumped, and were soon joined with 2 more girls.

"Come on! We've been waiting almost half an hour for you 2 and you've been standing out side the door?" The dark blond asked with a smile on her face.

Sarah and Kate turned to their boyfriends with questioning looks.

The 4 girls came out of the dorm room and stood in the hall and were soon joined with Reid and Tyler; who were smirking.

"Uh, yeah that's what we were about to tell you, before I got interrupted," Caleb said playfully glaring at Sophy; the culprit to asking why someone was shouting.

Kate and Sarah gave them a look that said:_ 'get on with it'._

"Kate, I'd like you to meet my twin sister Aleera, and Aleera I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kate," Pogue said. Fallon's face fell, but she recovered.

_ 'Sorry Green' _Lacys'sympathetic voice echoed in her head, along with Sophy and Aleera_._

_'Nah, don't worry, I'm fine' _she reassured them, but the sadness could be heard in her voice.

"And Sarah, I'd like you to meet Fallon my twin, Fallon this is Sarah, my girlfriend.

The same apologetic voices filled Aleera's head, but she too put on a brave face.

"Nice to meet you," They greeted.

_'I don't like them, they give me a 'bitch' vibe' _Sophy told the others telepathically.

_'I agree.' _came Lacy, Fallon and Aleera's response.

Sarah and Kate gave a glare at Lacy and Sophy for being so giddy with Caleb and Pogue; which said '_touch my boyfriend and I'll kill you'_, making them step back into the embrace of their best male friends.

"Oh, okay_, OH!_ Who are these 2 cuties?!" They shrieked, moving towards Lacy and Sophy, causing the younger girls to step even further into their best friends' embrace and to frown.

Stopping in front of the 2 girls; Kate and Sarah pinched their cheeks; which in result made Sophy and Lacy snap their teeth at them like animals.

"O, feisty, we're just trying to be nice," They said, faces falling.

"Yeah, well we don't like to be touched my strangers," Lacy and Sophy said in unison.

"But we're not strangers, and are you 2 sisters?" Sarah asked, leaning against Caleb.

"No, they're not sisters, the ash-blond with the Blue in her hair; that's Lacy, Baby Boy's little sister. And the blond with the Red standing by Ty is Sophy, My little sister," Reid said; tightening his grip on Lacy; making her blush.

"Oh, now I see the resemblance, I can't believe that Reid of all people has a sister," Kate stated leaning into Pogue.

"Yeah, well I made it out alive; had some help from my besties, "Sophy said with a shrug, and felt Tyler rest his head on her head.

The 2 girls' faces lit up, "_Oh!_ So how long have you and Reid been dating, and how long have you and Ty been together?" They asked.

Sophy's face flushed blood red along with Lacy, and she could see out of the corner of her eye, Tyler's face looked the same.

"N...no, no, we're not dating I- we- we're j...just Friends," Lacy and Sophy stuttered.

A look of a shame washed over Kate and Sarah's faces.

"Oh, sorry, we just thought that seeing how you were standing in each others arms; you were dating, really sorry," The apologized.

Remembering how they were standing; Sophy and Lacy moved out of the warm embrace much to their dismay.

"Anyway, are we going to go inside or are we going to keep standing out here in the cold hall?" Fallon asked the group of 10.

They all mumbled a reply and entered the warm and cosy dorm room.

Upon entering the dorm room, Kate and Sarah both shrieked at the sight of a Tiger, Lion, Cheetah and Wolf lying on the beds of the two young girls.

"Call animal control, there's wild animals in the dorm!" Sarah exclaimed; moving towards Caleb for protection.

The Angels started laughing, Sophy stumbling into Reid; who had prevented her from falling. She thanked him and started laughing again.

Lacy's eyes started to water from the laughing, but she stoped until it was more of a silent chuckle.

Fallon and Aleera both had sore cheeks from the laughing.

Only Sophy was left laughing; the group stared at her as if she was crazy.

She stopped, but burst out again, it actually looked like she was crying because her eyes were watering so much.

"Excuse her, she had a little _too_ much chocolate and caffeine," Fallon said shaking her head in amusement at her youngest 'sister'.

She stoped laughing, but you could see her shoulders quaking from her silent laughter.

"Any way, you really don't have to be scared of Hanson, Roswell, Casterwill or Knight, they wouldn't hurt a sole, unless you hurt one of us," Aleera stated pointing at each of the Angels.

They nodded in understanding and the boys took a seat on the many unoccupied places in the spacious dorm room.

Aleera took a seat on the floor along with Fallon, next to Hanson and Roswell. While Sophy and Lacy sat next to their brothers on their beds.

"Come here boy," Sophy called out to Night, who happily jumped on the bed, lying down and set his head on Sophy's lap where she started petting his silky soft fur.

The moment Lacy sat down on her bed, alongside her brother, Casterwill had taken the same position as Knight with Lacy stroking her soft fur causing her to purr with delight.

The room full of teenagers, talking and questioning what had happened in their absent years, was interrupted by a noise that sounded like a mixture of a yawn, growl and a howl.

The entire room stopped buzzing and the teens turned their attention to the inky black wolf on Sophy's lap.

Sophy let out a soft amusing laugh, "Awww, are you sleepy Nighty?"

The gracious animal lifted his head and nodded _yes_ and laid his head back down and closed his eyes as Sophy began petting him again.

"Wait, did he just nod?" Sarah asked, staring in awe.

Sophy just nodded and laid her head her brother's shoulder.

"So, it actually understands you?" Kate asked, slightly weirded out by the thought of an animal understanding what they were saying.

Sophy closed her eyes and answered, "Yeah, he does, all of them do. It has scientifically been proven that animals, especially the dog and wolf family, are smarter than the human brain."

She let the piece of information sink in before fluttering her glowing blue eyes open and looking at Kate with a stone cold gaze, then continuing.

"And the _'it'_ you speak of has a name, his name's Knight, okay? So stop referring to him as an _'it'_" Her voice carrying no emotion.

Kate just nodded and apologized.

"So why were you guys late to class this morning?" Lacy asked no one in particular.

The Sons looked confused, but Caleb caught on and began telling the Angels about the fifth bloodline returning and wanting to destroy The Covenant.

At first the young Angels were infuriated with hearing that the two mortal girls knew about the Power, but it changed to that of astonishment when they learned how powerful the fifth-bloodline had become. The Angels were also told of how no body was found after the fight at the old Putnam barn, which now rests in ashes. The young Warlocks told their younger siblings that they were taking all precautions just in case Chase Collins, or Chase Goodwin Pope, was miraculously still alive. Caleb also had the grieving job of telling his baby twin sister of their father's death. Fallon seemed sad, but knew her father was in a better place and she told her brother about receiving the actual invitation to their father's real funeral, but their mother, Evelyn, had said it would be better if she not come, knowing she had a close bond with her father and because she was writing her exams at the time.

"Wow what an eventful birthday, huh?" Aleera joked, earning a few small chuckles.

"You can say that again," Caleb said with his charming smile.

The room erupted with quiet laughter, until the sound of someone being hit cut through the laughter. All eyes turned to the blond haired siblings.

"_OW!_ What was that for?" Reid exclaimed, rubbing the back of his throbbing head; where his younger sister had smacked him painfully hard.

Sophy huffed out and spoke in a small voice, "You should listen to Caleb when he says you shouldn't Use so much, you already Ascended and if you keep using like you do you'll be as good as gone. I don't want to lose you too," The young girl wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the dull colored floor, letting a few stray tears fall.

Reid's face fell, seeing his only biological sibling worry and cry broke his heart. He may seem like a jerk on the out-side, but truth be told, Reid Garwin had a big soft spot for his baby sister and his 'adopted sisters', and seeing one of them, especially his sister and a certain other girl, cry or be sad killed him more than anything in the world.

He wrapped his arms around his little sister pulling her into his side, not caring about the wolf that had slept on her lap but fell off when he brought her closer to him, he rubbed circles on her back like he did when they were little kids and she would be sad.

"I'm sorry Soph, you won't lose me, I promise. And you can ask Caleb since I Ascended, I have barley been Using, believe it or not the last time I Used an extreme amount was two weeks _before _I Ascended," He whispered, softly. Sophy sniffed and rubbed her eyes, clearing them from the remainder of tears.

"Reid's telling the truth Baby Girl, he doesn't Use like he did in the past. If anything, I think he uses less than Pogue," Caleb assured her, earning a small smile to form on her face.

Sarah and Kate stare in amazement, for they had never seen a side such as this one with Reid.

Sophy hugged her brother as best she could, while still tucked into his side.

"So are you the youngest Sophy? Cauze I think I heard Caleb call you '_Baby Girl'," _Kate questioned.

Sophy nodded her head and snuggled closer to her brother for extra warmth.

"Cool_!_ Now we have a _'Baby Boy'_ and a _'Baby Girl'_. Ya know, you two would make the perfect couple," Sarah exclaimed, relaxing more into Caleb from their seat in the Yellow bean-bag.

Tyler and Sophy's faces both flushed crimson, Tyler coughed nervously while Sophy buried her head in her brother's side.

"_No!_ That wouldn't happen over my dead body," Reid protested, switching to 'overprotective- older brother' mode.

The room filled with chuckles and giggles while the two youngest of the group tried hiding their blushing faces.

"Relax Reid, I was only stating a fact, I didn't mean that they were or are going to be dating," Sarah said between giggles.

Reid let out a _humph_ of annoyance, and rolled his eyes.

All night long the group of teenagers spoke, sharing stories that happened over the past few years.

Caleb glanced at the abnormally large, bright rainbow colored wall clock across from him, stationed between Lacy and Sophy's beds.

"I think we should all be heading out, it's already _00:03_, and we have school in the morning, or later on, whatever, you guys get the point."

He received nods of agreement followed by yawns from the over tired girls. They all stood and stretched, their joints popping.

Reid and Tyler being the last to stand were struggling to wake their sisters, who had fallen asleep and used them as pillows.

"Come on Lace...yes I know you love her...I mean him...yes now get under your blankets...Okay, I will tell him before he gets eaten by the cookie monster...Night Lacy," Tyler chuckled, kissing his baby sister on her forehead and tucking her in, walking towards the door shaking his head in amusement.

He stepped out into the cold hall, waiting with the others for Reid. Reid stepped out of the room after tucking his little sister in and placing a kiss on her forehead, and switching their bedroom light off.

"How are we going to lock their door?" Pogue questioned.

"We got it," Aleera stated, pulling out a key, placing it in the keyhole and locking the door.

"They gave us a spare key," She shrugged.

"Okay, can you guys tell me who 'Bead' is? Cause Lacy kept on saying she loved him and saying the '_cookie monster'_ was going to eat him," He said with a small laugh.

The small group let out hushed laughs and the older two Angels shook their heads while a look of jealousy washed over Reid's face.

"Well we better head to bed, night guys," Fallon said giving her brother a hug, Aleera hugging her brother as well.

"Night girls," Was the last they heard, before they closed and locked their dorm room door behind their pets.

Aleera and Fallon sleepily made their way to their beds, turning the light off on their way. They mumbled a _goodnight_ to their pets, then fell into a peaceful and dream filled sleep.

* * *

**Please Review and leave your opinion, but please no Flames**

***~Loviez~*  
**_...Brown*Eyed*Wolfie..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: -Sigh- Pogue stopped me from stealing the Rights to The Covenant_

**Here We go, The next Chapter Awaits...!**

* * *

The week passed by in a blur for the Sons and Daughters of Ipswich, and the weekend rolled in sooner than expected, but the students of Spencer Academy did not complain. Free from working and slaving away in school, the students plan out a weekend of partying and drinking, waking up at noon and not caring about being late for school.

At the dorm building, students fill the halls, talking to their friends or their boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Come on Sophy, hurry up," Lacy said impatiently, tapping her foot.  
"Just wait okay? I'm almost done," Sophy replied from the small bathroom.

The chorus to _Burn It to the Ground_ by _Nickelback_ filled the quiet dorm room; Lacy hastily reached into the pocket of her dark blue skinny jeans and retrieved her white and blue Blackberry.

"Hello?"

"Yo Lacy, where the hell are you? You and Baby G were supposed to meet us at the Hummer ten minutes ago!" Reid's impatient voiced sounded over the phone.

Lacy rolled her eyes and ruffled her curled hair, "Yeah I know, but your sister isn't finished yet. I finished five minutes ago."

There was a sigh on the other line and Reid mutter something about girls taking forever to get ready.

"Lacy, just go with Reid and Tyler, I'll meet you guys there," Sophy called from the bathroom.

"You sure Soph? I'm sure I can get the guys to wait a few more minutes,"

"Yes, now go!"

Lacy repeated what her best friend told her and Reid agreed, "Yeah, but I'm sending Baby Boy up, so he can show Sophy the way to Nickys,"

"Okay, see you at the Hummer," Lacy slid her phone close and put it in her jeans' pocket, straightening out her shirt.

"Reid said he's sending Ty up here to show you the way to Nickys. Bye Red!" Lacy called, grabbing her off-white hoodie, dorm key and bolted out the door.

She passed crowds of kids and made it to the stairs in one piece. Descending the stairs she passed her brother, he was dressed in blue jeans, a grey T-shirt, a black hoodie and a Navy green jacket. She gave her big brother a quick hug and continued her way to the Hummer.

Reid waited impatiently for Lacy, leaning against the hood of the Hummer. In the distance he saw a girl clad in blue skinny jeans –hanging low on her hips- a soft powder blue halter neck shirt, an off-white jacket and black boots, walk towards him. He smiled his signature smirk and gave Lacy a tight hug.

Her face flushed crimson as she hugged back, breathing in his scent. He pulled back and opened the passenger side door for her. She climbed in and thanked him; fastening her seatbelt. Reid made his way to the drivers' side, hopped in and started the big car, speeding out the parking lot.

* * *

Tyler entered the silent dorm room, closing the door behind him with a soft _click_. He walked over to the bed with the red and black bedspread, sitting down and petting the gracious wolf lying on the foot end of the bed.

Seconds later Sophy emerged from the bathroom; dressed in a pair of black leggings, a white and silver layered skirt –falling just above her knees- a scarlet red three quarter V-neck shirt and black and red converse.

Tyler rose from the bed, gaping at the girl in front of him.

"Hey Ty-Ty," Sophy smiled.

"So, what do you think?" She asked twirling in a small circle.

"You look... perfect," Tyler breathed his cheeks tinting red.

Sophy's heart sped up at hearing him say that, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Thanks, Ty-Ty," She whispered, looking down hiding her blazing cheeks from the boy in front of her.

Tyler chuckled at the mention of her nickname for him, waiting to hear it for so long.

"So you finished Ray?"

Sophy laughed and walked to her bedside table. She took her red and black Blackberry, slipped it into one of the converse and picked up her car and dorm keys.

"I am now. I didn't think you would remember that," She said, walking over to him and hugged him. His arms slid around her waist, hugging her against him tightly. "How could I forget it? It's one of the prettiest names I know, besides the name Sophy of course,"

Both their cheeks burned a bright red, and they pulled back; Sophy looking at the floor hiding her blush again, while Tyler looked at the girl in front of him, wondering where his sudden act of bravery came from.

Clearing his head of all thoughts he gives a small smirk at the fact that he made his best friend's little sister blush, "Well, let's get going."

Walking through the almost empty hallway, down the stairs and towards Sophy's car, a silence fell over the two Ipswich kids.

"Ty, catch," Sophy waited for him to look at her, before throwing the keys to her car at him. Tyler caught them with ease and gave her a slightly confused look.

"I'm not in the mood to drive, but I am warning you; hurt my car and I might not go so easy on you," The young Angel threatened, opening the passenger side door and climbing in; buckling her seatbelt and closing the door.

Tyler smiled and shook his head, jogging to the drivers' side and getting in. He fastened his own seatbelt and started the car, the engine roaring to life and dimming down to a soft _purr_.

Sophy reached over to her radio and looked at the CD in her hands, placed the CD in the stereo and turned it on.

The two youngest Ipswich kids pulled out the parking lot and sped off to the well known teenage hotspot.

"So, have any boyfriends that Reid would have a fit about?" Tyler questioned the young girl, who is fiddling and searching for a song.

Sophy's head shot up in his direction and she let out a bark of laughter, which filled the entire car.

"Nope, I've been single since I left Ipswich five years ago. Even if I did have one, I don't give a rats-ass what Reid has to say," The Angel sat back in her seat; the beginning of _Any Man of Mine_ by _Shania Twain_ blared from the speakers, Sophy turned down the volume, humming softly to herself.

Tyler gave her a look of disbelieve before returning his gaze back to the road, "You're telling me that you haven't had a boyfriend before?"

The blond girl shrugged, "Yep, but I have my eye on someone," She cast a glance at the brunette boy next to her.

A look of relieve and disappointment washed over his features.

_She likes someone else_ He thought.

"Oh, okay. So do I, o-or any of the other guys know him?" He stuttered.

Sophy laughed and nodded, "Believe me when I tell you, **_you_** and the rest of the guys know him very well,"

Tyler scowled; _she probably likes Caleb or Pogue_

"Then why don't you ask him out or something?"

A look of hesitance and sadness washed over the girl's features, "I don't think he likes me like I like him, he thinks of me as a friend,"

Tyler snorted, "Who wouldn't like you? That's why I was surprised to hear you didn't have a boyfriend already,"

"Uhm thanks, I think," Sophy smiled.

"No problem."

"On to another subject; how's the dating world treating you Mr. Simms?" Sophy questioned, raising an eyebrow at the young boy.

"Fi-fine, I guess. I've had two or three girlfriends over the past five years. Nothing serious though, cauze they only date one of us for the social status," He shrugged, his cheeks and ears a bright red.

"I guess you're right. Back at H.A the girls and I were know as the '_Witch Girls_' or the '_Model Girls_'."

"_Witch Girls?"_

Sophy laughed, "Yeah, one of the teachers there lived here and knew the '_histories'_, he questioned us about them; wondering if they were still buzzing around here. So most of the kids at school dubbed our group the Witch Girls,"

Tyler nodded, "What about _Model Girls?"_

"The money and the '_looks',"_ Sophy rolled her eyes.

Tyler laughed as he parked the Camaro, shutting the car off, unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly mad his way to Sophy's door to open it for her.

"Why thank you Mr. Simms,"

"It's a pleasure Ms. Garwin,"

The two teenagers walked into the crowded bar laughing.

The crowded place was packed with people from different ages, late teens to middle age. The smoke filled air intoxicating the air, the sound of music blaring from an old Jukebox echoed through the bar. Men and women crowd around tables and the dance-floor; drinking, eating and chatting amongst themselves. Bodies grinding against each other to the beat of the music, pressed tightly against the other.

Tyler led Sophy to the back of the room where tables, the Jukebox and Foosball tables could be located. Sophy blushed when she realized that the older boy was holding her hand. She saw her best friend, brother and other friends crowded around a table with only two seats left open.

"Hey, guys," She greeted, sitting in the chair across from her best friend and Tyler taking the seat next to her.

The two young teens were greeted in various ways.

"What took you two so long?" Aleera asked with a mischievous smile, eyeing them both.

"Sophy here-," Tyler said, poking the blond in the side, making her squirm and let out a giggle. "-took forever to finish getting ready."

Sophy playfully glared at him, swatting his shoulder, "I didn't take _forever_, and I also started later than Lacy,"

The table erupted in laughs, and quiet conversations continued afterwards.

"Red, you eat yet today?" Fallon questioned her younger 'sister'.

The youngest Angel nodded and fixed her eyes to a black spot on the table.

"How many times and what?" Fallon inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm, this morning I ate a bowl of cereal, and at lunch I had an energy bar," She replied, her gaze fixed on the black dot on the table, not daring to meet one of the elder teens' gazes.

She heard three sighs, "Soph, you have to eat more than that," Aleera stated, her worried gaze on her young friend.

"I know, okay. I'm just not that hungry," The young Angel huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

The chair next to her moved, indicating that Tyler had stood up.

"I'll go get you something to eat and drink, anyone want something?" Everyone shook their heads and Tyler walked over to the bar.

"So, why does she have to eat more than that? I mean I know that it's important to eat a substantial amount of food a day, but why do you monitor Sophy's?" Sarah questioned, sipping at the Sprite in her glass.

Sophy opened her mouth to answer but her best friend cut her to the chase.

"Cauze she gets busy with something and forgets to eat, she once went three days without an actual and proper meal; meaning she mostly ate energy bars. She almost landed in the hospital. She claimed it slipped her mind to eat, so now we have to make sure she eats enough food a day,"

The blond next to Caleb nodded in understanding.

Sophy shot Lacy an annoyed look, "Yeah, but remember when you didn't drink anything for two days? You dehydrated and had to get a drip put in your arm. Speaking of which; how much liquid did you have today?"

Lacy glared at her 'sister', "I had a glass of orange juice, two bottles of water, a can of Seven Up, a beer and counting the glass of Seven Up I'm drinking at this moment; I would say almost six litres,"

Sophy nodded her head, and looked up as Tyler sat down and placed a basket of fries and a cheese sandwich, and a glass of Coke down in front of her.

"Thanks Ty-Ty," Sophy said, sipping her Coke.

Tyler nodded his head, taking a sip of his beer.

Sophy looked around the table, noticing eight empty beer bottles in the centre of the table and Caleb, Pogue and Reid sitting with open ones in front of them, along with Tyler who only started his now.

"This isn't fair," She pouted, eating one of the fries.

"What's wrong Baby Girl?" Caleb questioned, looking at the young girl from across the table.

"I'm the only freaking one here that's under age!"

The table erupted in laughs and chuckles and she huffed.

"Awe, don't worry Lil Red, just a few more months then we can get you wasted for your 18th," Pogue said with a devilish smile.

"Pshh, I'm not like any of you alcoholics. I at least wanna remember my 18th birthday," She teased.

'_I have to remember it,' _Sophy thought and the other Angels agreed with her.

Laughter filled the air, and this time Sophy joined in.

_When I grow Up_ by _The Pussycat Dolls_ blared from the Jukebox and the youngest Angels grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Come on Reid," Lacy said, pulling the blond boy from his seat and onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me, please?" Sophy asked Tyler, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and stood up, pulling a grinning Sophy with him.

The older teens at the table laughed at the younger ones; both girls were trying to get the two boys in the beat of the music. Finally the girls gave up, and just danced on their own.

Reid came up behind Lacy, taking her hands in his and moving them in the sway of the music, throwing in an occasional twist or dip. Tyler grinned and took Sophy's hands twisting her in and out and dipping her after each set of twists. Sophy couldn't stop giggling and Lacy's face rivalled the colour of Sophy's shirt.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you girls this whole week, but never got the chance. But what's with all the tattoos?" Kate asked Aleera and Fallon, pulling their attention off of the dancing couples.

"Oh, uh. Well we got our first ones when Sophy turned thirteen," Aleera said, pointing at the tattoos on her writs.

Fallon nodded in agreement, "Our mothers didn't want us too, but since we're the first girls born in our families since gosh knows when; we just asked our fathers and they gave us permission."

Kate nodded and stole one of Pogue's fries.

"Okay, but what about the other ones? And why them specifically?" Sarah questioned.

"The others we added when we went to Los Angeles. The ones on our wrists don't have a real explanation; we just liked the patterns, that's why my and Fallon's are the same. Sophy and Lacy's only have a few differences. It mostly symbolises who our best friend is. Even though we're all best friends, we still have our best, best friend. Like Caleb and Pogue, and Reid and Tyler. Except with us it's me and Fallon, and Lacy and Sophy," Aleera said with a shrug, finishing the last of her Fanta Orange.

"The other ones are other animals or mythical creatures we like, and the symbol of element we like. The Wings we got, because our dads use to call us their 'Little miracle Angels'. Ale and I went for the traditional wings, while Lace and Soph got more fascinating ones." Fallon lied, telling the story they told the boys when they asked about the tattoos.

The song ended and Reid, Tyler, Lacy and Sophy made their way back to the table; smiling or in Reid's case smirking.

They took their seats and grabbed their Cool drinks or beer; drinking away their thirst.

"So, how was your dance?" Aleera asked with a laugh, looking at the younger Angels with amusement in her eyes.

"Good, thanks for asking," Sophy and Lacy said in unison. Reid and Tyler just nodded their heads in agreement.

"At first you two were hopeless with the beat, but then! I didn't even know you could dance like that," Lacy said, looking at Reid and then her brother.

Tyler just smiled and shrugged, while Reid gave her his signature smirk and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Baby, that's just one of the many services I offer," Lacy's face flushed and she looked anywhere but at the boy next to her, she smiled a smug smile and shook his arm off her shoulder.

Sophy; who had been drinking her Coke when he said that was choking on the black liquid breathing through her nose and calming the coughing.

"Seriously Reid, that's my sister," Tyler complained.

"So? You don't see me complaining about you getting cosy with my sister, do you?" He said, with a look of annoyance on his face, accompanied with his knowing smirk.

"Reid!" Sophy exclaimed, her face flushing.

"Don't deny it lil sis, I'm just stating the facts; even though I don't like them,"

Sophy pouted her face still red from embarrassment.

"Besides if I don't complain about that, then Baby Boy can't complain if I say his sister's hot, which is quite the understatement," Reid stated, his smirk playing on his lips and a lustful look in his eyes.

Lacy coughed nervously, her face three shades of red. Tyler shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not liking the way Reid's speaking about his little sister.

The older kids chuckled at the behaviour of the younger ones.

"So, my mom's inviting all the families over for dinner tomorrow night," Lacy said, breaking the tension between the previous conversation.

Tyler looked at his little sister, confused, "When did mom arrange that?" he asked.

"She told us when we stayed there last Saturday night. Mom and dad both say it's lonely at home without their '_babies'_. So please tell me why you don't go see them anymore?" Lacy asked raising an eyebrow at her older sibling.

"I visit mom and dad the last Sunday of each month. And I was willing to stay at home and go to school, but they insisted I stay at the dorms," Tyler said with a shrug.

Lacy nodded, taking a fry out of Sophy's basket.

"My mom phoned me this morning to tell me about it, but I'm not entirely sure about the time," Pogue said, sipping his beer.

"The dinner starts at seven, but you know the parents so we probably have to be there earlier," Caleb stated with a smile.

"Yeah, Cay's right dinner's at seven, but we have to be there at five-thirty," Lacy stated, shrugging off her hoodie.

The gang nodded, Kate and Sarah a bit confused.

"Why do you have to be there early?" Sarah questioned.

Lacy shrugged, "Protocol. First we talk with the adults about gosh-knows-what, then we're left to entertain ourselves."

The two girls nodded their heads in understanding.

Reid looked at his younger sibling, "Are the wardens attending?"

Sophy shrugged, "I don't know, cauze when we visited the families, the house was locked. No maids, no housekeeper; nothing."

"Didn't you know? Mom and dad flew to Paris last month. The cleaning people only come once a week," Reid said raising his blond eyebrows.

She shook her head, "Okay, but why is the lock on the doors changed?"

Reid laughed, "They had them changed when I arrived home late one night, my key broke off in the keyhole, so I had to go around back and dismantle the doorknob. They thought if a thirteen and a half year old could break into the house; it would be a piece of cake for a professional." She laughed at her brother.

"I have a spare key at my dorm you could take. The new lock is some advanced electronically locking shit," He said with a smirk.

After a few minutes of talking, Reid and Tyler made their way toward the pool tables, saying something about kicking someone's ass.

Caleb and Pogue shook their heads, saying that they just cause trouble playing.

Lacy and Sophy cast glances at each other before they stood up from their seats and walking over to the pool tables to join their brothers.

Upon reaching the pool tables; Lacy and Sophy saw the guy, and his friends, who had harassed them speaking to their brothers.

_'Ugh, not this guy again' _Lacy thought to Sophy.

'_Let's hope he learned his lesson' _Sophy thought back.

"Hey Re, hey Ty," The young girls greeted bringing them under the attention of the five boys.

Aaron smirked at the two girls with hunger in his eyes. Reid and Tyler smiled at their sisters as they came and stood next to them.

"Well, hello pretty ladies; I'd like to apologize for Monday's mishap," He looked down at the blond and ash-blond.

Sophy and Lacy scoffed, "Apology not accepted,"

"Anyway, how bout you come dance with me?" He asked with a devilish smile.

"Seriously? You're gonna try and get with us while our brothers standing right here? Pathetic," Lacy said with disdain.

Aaron looked taken aback, "Brothers? These blokes are your brothers?"

"These 'blokes' can kick your ass in anything without breaking a sweat," Sophy boasted.

Reid and Tyler smirked at the curly haired boy, placing their hands on their sisters' shoulders.

"Oh, really?" Aaron challenged.

"Really," Both girls stated with confidence.

"Then how 'bout we play a game of pool and make a small bet," He smirked.

"Bring it," Reid cut in.

"If I win, I get the whole night alone with these two," Aaron stated looking at Lacy and Sophy with a lustful gaze.

"No way!" The two girls interjected.

Aaron smirked, "What? Afraid that your brothers won't win?"

"No, but if the bet's gonna be like that; then you're gonna play against us," Sophy stated with a heated glare at him.

"Fine, you're just making it easier for me to win and to make it a fair game – I'll play alone,"

"If you think so, but if you lose you have to scream out that you're an asshole and gay whenever you're near my brothers or my sisters," Lacy said with an amusing grin.

"Deal," The three shook hands and Aaron began raking the balls on the pool table.

"Are you two sure that you wanna do this?" Tyler questioned Lacy and Sophy. The girls nodded.

_'Let's have some fun with this'_ Sophy thought to Lacy.

_'Okay, what's the plan?'_

_'We make him lose, badly'_ Sophy grinned.

_'You mean...?'_

_'Jep, we make sure that he doesn't sink a single ball'_

_'I like it!'_ Lacy grinned mischievously.

The game began with Aaron breaking the triangle of balls. They scattered across the table – but not one sinking down a pocket.

Aaron scowled at his unlucky beginning.

Lacy lined up her shot, and struck the white ball – sending it flying towards the solid green ball. The ball rolled towards the left corner pocket and disappeared as it sunk down the hole.

Lacy whooped and high-fived Sophy and lined her next shot, and successfully sinking her second ball.

She missed the third ball and it landed gracefully in the centre of the table. She stood back as Aaron lined his pool stick with the white cue ball.

Sophy shifted her gaze from the game and looked down at the ground, her eyes flashing red flames as Aaron once again missed his intended shot.

He swore and angrily stood back as Sophy lined her first shot. "Left centre pocket,"

The solid purple ball rolled down the centre pocket of the left side. She grinned and clapped as she moved around the table to line her next shot.

So the game continued, each time Aaron struck the white ball Lacy or Sophy would force it to miss – and each time it was one of the girls' turn to play they would successfully sink one or two balls.

A small crowd formed around the table as Lacy and Sophy were down to their last ball; the black eight ball. Aaron, still with all his striped balls on the table, stood with a deep frown as Lacy and Sophy tried to sink the eight ball together.

With Lacy and Sophy both holding their hands on the table and the pool stick resting on them – their hands securely around the upper part of the stick they lined their shot.

Whispers travelled around the crowd, saying the young girls are crazy for trying to sink the ball together.

_'It's a good thing we're ambidextrous'_ Lacy stated. Sophy agreed.

The tension was thick around the pool table, the music from the Jukebox sounding distant to Lacy and Sophy as they struck the cue ball. The white ball flashed towards the black one and with the sound of lighting – the ball became a line of black as it sped to the right corner pocket.

Lacy, Sophy, Reid, Tyler, Aaron and the rest of the crowd held their breaths as the black ball reached the corner pocket. The speed of the ball decreasing as it neared the pocket. Stopping mere inches before the pocket, the ball teetered to and fro, before finally –finally sinking down into the pocket and ending the game.

The small crowd stared in stunned silence before erupting in cheers and congratulations. The two Angels jumped up and down, smiling in victory. Aaron stood off to the side with a murderous look on his face, he glared at the group of four before he turned at left the pool table and headed for the bar.

Reid and Tyler came up behind the young girls and gave them a hug. Whilst Tyler gave Sophy her victory hug, Reid had moved to Lacy. He picked her up and spin her in a circle, before he crushed his lips to hers, kissing her in the heat of victory.

Stunned, Lacy went limp, but soon found her courage and responded to Reid's kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes. The crowd howled at the young couple.

Lacy lost all train of thought as she tasted Reid's sweet, soft lips on her own.

Pulling away, Reid whispered in her ear, "Sunday, you're mine for the _entire _day,"

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Garwin?" Lacy whispered in his ear, breathless.

"Yes, I am," He took his hands from her waist and held one of her hands. Smirking, he led the way back to the table where the rest of their friends waited.

Lacy felt as though her face would catch fire from the heat of her blush. She could still feel his soft warm lips on hers and she longed for them.

Sophy and Tyler, still caught up in their hug – and oblivious to what between their friends- pulled away and walked back to their table of friends.

"Congrats!" Echoed from the table as they sat down in their seats.

The young girls shrugged and made a gesture of a bow.

"That was amazing, we heard that Aaron didn't sink one ball," Pogue exclaimed.

"What you heard is correct, Pogo," Lacy stated with a victorious smirk, a small blush still on her cheeks.

"Well, now Ipswich has a new power duo at pool," Sarah said, smiling at the two girls.

_'You two didn't Use to make sure he didn't sink a ball, did you?'_ Fallon questioned the girls through their thoughts.

_'Yes, we did, but we made sure no one could see us, we kept looking at the floor or our shoes'_ Lacy assured with a happy voice.

_'How any times are you two going to do that? There's gonna come a time when someone is bound to see you. It's a dangerous stunt you two keep pulling!'_ Aleera exclaimed, her mental voice filled with rage.

_'We aren't little kids, okay. We know the consequences, and we double check that no one sees us. Now stop overreacting, we don't yell at you when you Use for simple things!_' Sophy chimed in, glaring at the older Angels.

_'Yes, you are! If not forgotten you're still technically a child Sophy, until the day you turn 18 and Recend, that's what you'll be. No matter what you do or say'_ Aleera fired back, her anger taking control of her thoughts.

The other two Angels kept quiet and disconnected from the link, not wanting the rage of the second eldest and youngest Angel directed at them.

_'So? I'm as mature as any of you. Just because I'm a little younger doesn't mean I think like a child! I can lead this group just as good as you or Fallon, maybe even better once I turn 18, and you know that'_ Sophy shot back at her older 'sister'.

_'Yeah, well this group is gonna fall apart once you turn 18. You make rash and sudden decisions that could leave us exposed. You link you're power with your emotions and rage is your strongest emotion, when you Recend we are the ones that's gonna have a leader who won't be fit enough for the role! And what do you think is gonna happen then, huh? The Book of Recension must have made a mistake of choosing you to lead us to save our Dimension'_ Aleera spat, not thinking of her words before she shared them with the young Angel.

Hurt flashed over Sophy's face, her eyes welling up with tears. Aleera repeated what she said to herself and realised her mistake.

_'Soph, I- I'm sorry. I didn't me-'_ she started.

_'Leave me alone'_ Sophy whispered in her mind before disconnecting and closing her side of the link.

She rose from her seat and held back tears, "Guys, I'm gonna head back to the dorms. I'm tired," Her voice quivered and Lacy and Fallon looked at her and Aleera with questioning gazes.

"Okay, want someone to go with you?" Her older brother questioned, worry hiding in his eyes.

"No, I'll be fine," Sophy said with a small voice, bile rising in her throat.

Aleera rose from her seat and reached of to her younger 'sister'. Sophy moved out of her reach and made her way out of the bar hangout.

Aleera sat back down in her seat and buried her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Leera?" Caleb asked.

Aleera shook her head and mumbled a _nothing_ under her breath.

_'What happened, Aleera?'_ Lacy asked the older Angel.

Aleera replayed the conversation to the other two girls and she felt the anger and sadness from them.

_'I was just mad, because I don't like the thought of someone finding out about us, especially the guys'_ Aleera thought.

Fallon and Lacy nodded their heads, and tried to cheer up their 'sister'.

* * *

A slamming door startled Knight and Casterwill from their sleep. Looking up with sleepy eyes; they see the youngest Angel crumpled against the dorm room door, her arms resting on her knees and her head buried in her arms. Her blond and red hair cascading over her shoulders like a curtain of silk.

A soft whimper broke through the silence and Knight instinctively hurried to his master, concern etched on his wolf face.

"Sophy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" His soothing voice asked, resting his paw on her shoulder.

Sophy sniffled, "Nothing, I'm fine," her voice crackled.

The wolf and tiger shared a look and turned their attention back to the Angel.

"Please, Angel, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Casterwill's calm voice reached her ears.

"I- Aleera and I had some words, and I realised what she said was true. I'm not fit to lead the group; they really did make a mistake. I'm not meant to be an Angel," Sophy whispered, before another wave of tears streaked her face.

The wolf and tiger went silent. They knew the youngest and second eldest argue alot, but never had one of them accused the other of being an unfit leader - especially not saying that to the rightful leader of the Order. Each Angel knew that the pressure of being the youngest and also having to lead the group of friends, no _sisters_ to reclaim their Dimension, meant that she needed all of their support. And being called an unfit leader could break the spirit of the Angel.

"Sophy, you know that's not true, and that Aleera was probably just angry," Knight comforted.

Sophy sniffed, "No, I-it's true. I'll never be able to save Angelious,"

"Dear, forget what Aleera told you, you are a strong Angel, capable to save your people and take back the Kingdom. But every leader needs generals to help them in the correct direction. You are meant to be the leader; the Book of Recension doesn't make mistakes. Your ancestor felt the same way when she was your age, but she proved loyal to her Order and her people," Casterwill's motherly voice calmed the sobs racking from Sophy's chest.

She wiped her eyes and stood up from the floor, locked the door and went to her bed.

Knight gradually followed Sophy and laid his head on her lap. She gave a faint smile and hugged him, she motioned for Casterwill to come near and, once in distance, gave the white Tiger a tight hug and whispered a _thank you_ in her ear.

For the last time that night, Sophy stood up and walked over to her closet. She took a pair of pajamas and quickly slipped them on. She placed her phone on her nightstand and shut the light off, climbing in her bed and cuddling the black wolf close to her.

She fell asleep minutes after her head hit the pillow, dark, scary dreams consuming her mind for the rest of the night and early times of the morning.

* * *

**Please review and leave your opinion, but please no Flames**

***~Loviez~*  
**_...Brown*Eyed*Wolfie..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own Covenant. Tyler stopped me from gavving (a slang word we use in Afrikaans) it._

**Heyy, nice to see (virtually speaking) you all again, I'd like to thank the ones that reviewed and faved, you guys are SOO FRICKKIN' AWESOME!**

**I'll make this short...**

**Without further ado... The Story...!**

* * *

_**-**__**-**__*****__**-**__**-Falling Angels & Discovering the Hidden-**__**-**__*****__**-**__**-**_

_**-**__**-**__*****__**-**__**-Chapter Three-**__**-**__*****__**-**__**-**_

The following morning Sophy woke up to the dreadful sound of snoring. Confused and puffy eyed, she peeled her blankets off her warm body and shivered from the cool morning air.

Dazedly, she looked around the dorm room, finding the source of the horrid sound that woke her from her sleep – not that she complained for her dreams were horrid and scary. Through puffy red eyes, she glared at the mop of blonde hair; she took one of the small pillows at the foot of her bed and aimed it at the offender. She drew her arm back and flung the pillow at the blonde haired person sleeping in the bright colored beanbag. The pillow bounced off the person's head and with a lazy smile, Sophy fell back on her bed and pulled her blankets over her now-cool body.

Reid's head snapped up as the square pillow struck his head, waking him from his sleep. He glared at the stuffed material before searching for the culprit. He found his sister pulling her blankets back over her and his eyes turned to slits as he glared at his younger sibling.

He shoved his foot against Tyler's arm, effectively knocking it out from underneath him. Tyler's blue eyes jolted open before they fell heavy with sleep again. Disgruntled, he looked around and found Reid smirking at him with sleep filled eyes.

"What Reid?" He whispered sleepily.

Reid said nothing as he motioned to Sophy, and then at Lacy's sleeping forms.

They grinned at each other before quietly standing up and creeping over to their younger siblings' beds.

Reid mouthed: 'One...Two...Three' and the two boys ripped the warm blankets from the young girls' bodies, tickling their sides until Lacy burst out laughing.

Sophy squirmed under her brother's tickling attack, "Come on Soph, just laugh and I'll stop."

She refused, trying to break free from her brother's hold.

"Reid, please leave me alone," She rasped out, pushing her brother off her with a bit of added strength.

Reid stumbled backwards, worry etching onto his boyish features.

"Baby G, what's wrong?" He sat down on his sister's bed, being careful of the black wolf at the foot of the bed.

"Nothing, I jus- I just had a nightmare that barely let me have any sleep," Sophy told her brother, snuggling back into the warmth of the blankets.

"Well, what was it about?" He questioned, doing what he did when they were younger: talking about it to help.

"Its nothing Re, I think my fears are getting to me, is all," She promised.

"So, then tell me about it. Come on, you know I'm not gonna stop till you tell me."

Sophy sighed and closed her eyes, "I dreamt about spiders, gosh I hate those things. And they were every where in the dream, and every time I closed my eyes I'd see them."

Reid's face paled, the last time someone had a dream about spiders Kate almost died and it turned out to be a spell cast by the fifth-bloodline. Reid cast a worried glance at his sister then at Tyler who looked scared and angered.

"What's wrong? Ty? Reid?" Lacy asked looking at her brother and crush.

Tyler shook his head and forced a smile at his sister, "Nothing, now get up. It's almost ten o'clock."

Sighing, Lacy kicked her brother off her bed and stood up, Sophy following her movement. The younger girls began making their beds, after waking the Guardians.

"Reid and I are gonna head back to our dorm, we'll be back later," Tyler stated as he picked up his jacket, walking over to the door.

Once the boys were out the door, Lacy turned to Sophy.

"You okay after last night with Aleera?"

"Yeah, can't live in the past," Sophy shrugged, walking over to her closet and taking a pair of black skinny-jeans and a long flowing purple shirt.

"Kay. Ale's probably gonna come apologise once they wake up," Lacy glanced at her best friend, pulling on her dark blue jeans followed by a yellow tight-fit shirt.

"She already did, woke me up when you guys reached the school," Sophy pulled on her black ankle boots. She took her hair brush and combed her blond hair, tying it in a high ponytail.

She walked over to the bathroom and began brushing her teeth. Lacy joined her moments later, grinning at her 'sister' through the mirror.

"I heard our mom's are gonna get our outfits for tonight," Lacy mumbled through the toothpaste.

"Really?" Sophy rinsed out her mouth, wiping off the water with her towel.

"Mhmhm."

"I was gonna ask, but things came up. Why were you blushing after we got back from winning Aaron?" Sophy raised an eyebrow at Lacy.

A faint blush crept along Lacy's neck and she gave a quiet laugh, "Six words. Your. Brother. Is. An. Amazing. Kisser!"

"He kissed you?" Sophy gaped.

Lacy nodded, "Jep! Best first kiss, ever!"

"If he hurts you, I'm gonna make sure he can't continue the Garwin family name and/or bloodline."

Lacy playfully shoved her 'sister', "Please, I can take care of myself. Beside, you have to worry about when Ty's gonna make a move."

"Pshh, I've got a long time to wait."

"Uhm, no; cause I'm pretty sure he's gonna take advantage of the fact that you're gonna be alone tomorrow." Lacy smirked, lying back on her bed.

"No I'm not, I'm gonna be with you or Ale or Fall." Sophy sat down on her bed, looking at her friend with questioning eyes.

"Ale and Fall are being dragged to go shopping with Sarah and Kate, and I have a date with your brother."

"My brother asked you out?" Sophy asked astonished.

Lacy nodded, "Jep, the whole day just me and him. So you're gonna have Tyler all to your self."

Sophy didn't have time to protest, for the door opened and Reid and Tyler strolled in – wearing fresh clothes and smelling like toothpaste.

"We interrupt something?" Reid raised an eyebrow.

Lacy smiled, "Nope, nothing at all."

"Okay, then let's go get lunch. Caleb, Pogue and the rest of the gang are waiting for us." Reid slipped his hand into Lacy's, causing her to grin and blush.

Tyler raised his eyebrow at his sister and best friend, but Sophy just shook her head and mustered up as much courage as she could and intertwined her fingers with Tyler's.

'_Who says he has to make the first move?'_ Sophy thought as her cheeks turned red, smiling as she saw the faint blush on Tyler's cheeks.

Lacy's laugh echoed in her head as the youngest Kids of Ipswich made their way to the parking lot.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter, but I'm typing the second one over as we speak. It's all written down so I just have to type it over. **

**Leave your comments in a review or PM me. You can tell e what an awful author I am for not updating soon, or you can just start a chat with me. I love getting o know my readers (Not in the stalker-ish way)**

***~Loviez  
…Brown*Eyed*Wolfie…**

**(PS… I might be changing my Pen-name) **


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own The Covenant, but I'm planning a very sneaky way of gaining the rights… Any one wanna join?_

**Heyy! Sowi it took me so long to update, but Exams took me by storm and I didn't have a chance to update any sooner. I wanted to update more than this little bit, but it's difficult for me to write the date scenes since I've never actually went on a date before… so I don't really know how to write it perfectly, but I'm trying my best.**

_~*Thanks*~_** to all who reviewed and faved/followed, it means a lot to me, really it does.**

**I'll try and update Sunday night; hopefully I'll have completed the date scenes. Sadly, Order is almost coming to an end; there are only a few more chapters left. But, I do have a sequel for this story, so you guys are just gonna have to let me know once I end this story if I should upload the Sequel.**

**Without further ado…. THE STORY…!**

* * *

"Okay, so we have to go now. My mom just phoned and said to get our buts at home." Lacy said, looking at the girls.

They were all situated in Aleera and Fallon's dorm room, empty food wrappers on the floor.

"You mean our outfits have finally been decided on?" Sophy questioned from her spot next to Tyler, standing up and releasing his hand. Tyler silently pouted.

Lacy nodded.

"What outfits?" Fallon questioned, getting up from her bed.

"Our moms said they would pick our outfits for tonight's dinner." Lacy filled in Aleera and Fallon.

The girls ushered the boys out the dorm room and gave them goodbye hugs - walking down the hall and down the stairs, to their respective vehicles.

Once the girls disappeared from sight, Reid turned to his 'bothers'.

"We might have a problem." His face was serious, eyes shining with anger and scare.

"What are you talking about, Reid?" Caleb questioned, making their way to the younger Sons' dorm.

"Sophy had a nightmare... about spiders, Caleb."Reid's voice was firm, his fingers working quickly to unlock the door. The boys entered the slightly messy room, taking seats where they could find any.

Caleb's face was grave as he spoke, "You think Chase might be behind it?"

Reid and Tyler nodded.

Caleb ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "It's possible; I mean they never found a body. But I haven't felt someone use and why would he target Soph? He didn't seem to know about us having sisters when he threatened us. And don't you think he would have gone after them and used one – or all – of them against us if he did know about them?" He looked at all his 'brothers' as he spoke.

Reid sighed and plopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I guess you're right, but what else could it be? Did you see how Sophy acted last night at Nicky's? He could have put a spell on her or something; maybe he found a way to cover his power surges..." Reid trailed off, shaking the image of his sister from the previous night from his mind.

"I know you're worried about her Reid, believe me if it was Fallon I'd probably be acting the same. But I seriously doubt that it's Chase." Caleb sat down next to his younger brother, trying to ease the worry from Reid. He knew as well as the rest of his brothers that Reid was the most protective over his younger sister. He remembered how Reid had acted when Sophy was still a little baby and how Reid had refused to leave the summer when they had to go to Camp Iwanahee.

"Yeah Reid, isn't Sophy afraid of spiders? Like, remember that day when she found a spider crawling in her bed and she didn't want to sleep n her room for a whole month?" Pogue laughed at the memory, wanting his younger brother to act like he usually does: cocky and unafraid of anything.

Caleb, Tyler and Reid cracked smiles – yes, Reid Garwin actually smiled – and the tension in the room slowly began to leave.

"We'll still keep an eye out though, just in case." Caleb stated patting Reid on his back. Reid nodded and one could visually see the normal Reid returning.

"Why did Sophy leave last night? She was fine when she sat back down at the table, but after she and Aleera stared at one another she looked...hurt or something." Pogue asked, sitting in one of the desk chairs.

"I don't know, this morning she woke up with bloodshot eyes, almost as if she was crying. But what did Aleera have to do with anything? They didn't even speak to each other after we came back from kicking Aaron's ass." Reid stated, his blonde eyebrows furrowing as he recalled the previous night.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler shrugged, trying to figure out why the youngest Child of Ipswich had been so devastated the night previous.

"Hey, did you guys notice how the girls would space out and then just burst out laughing at the same time or would smile or frown at the same time?" Tyler questioned as he leaned back on his bed.

Recognition made its way on to Caleb's, Reid's and Pogue's faces as they recalled all the times their sisters would suddenly smile at one another or frown or laugh or share looks of knowing. The boys just thought it was an inside-joke or something the girls shared, but now, looking deeper they could see beyond it being a coincidence so many times.

"What the hell is going on that we don't know?" Reid sighed in frustration.

"We should just leave it. If there is something they're keeping from us, it's probably not something big and they'll probably tell us in time." Pogue said, trying to keep the tension and suspicion out of the room. He knew his sister – and the other girls – very well, and he knew if there was something they were keeping from the boys; it meant it was serious and they would tell them in time, as long as he and the rest of the boys don't press them or caution them with suspicion.

Caleb shook his head and gave his brothers an encouraging smile. "Yeah, Pogue's right. They'll tell us what's going on when they're ready... Now, what are we gonna do until we have to get ready for tonight?"

* * *

**I just wanna add here for all of you that are reading ****_"Deadly Secrets" _**** that I'm having the same dilemma with the whole dating thing in that fic of mine… but I'm gonna make appoint to update Sunday night.**

**Please review…. I need some ideas for Reid and Lacy's date, really I do…. PWEASE!?**

**~Loviez!  
…Niesie' . …  
**_(Told ya I'm gonna change my penname!)_


End file.
